Living
by Oddity Empress
Summary: Sequel to Survivor. Paradox losses her job with the government and reunites with her sister. Since the rebuilding of Cybertron, Athena has earned her position in the Elite Guard, while also gaining friends in that time. And why does Swoop always seem to appear around her? DISCONTINUED
1. Bar Outing with Friends

**Okay don't kill me. Im bad trying to get accents down, I suck at it. So im not doing it, you peeps can use your imagination (Think of spongebob when saying that) and think of those accents.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not OWN Transformers! Only Athena and Paradox. Or any OC's that comes up.**

 _::Comm link::_

* * *

"Hey, you ready?" Smokescreen asked hanging on the door with half of his frame leaning inside of the apartment looking around having not knocked before opening the door. She was his best friend as he was to her, so he found at times that he didn't need to knock and just barges right in. Athena, not stopping the mech from doing so made it all the more known to other that Smokescreen was the only one aloud to do so. As she was aloud to do the same with his apartment. "Come on femme!"

"Im nearly ready you impatience mech! Why am I even going is beyond me." her voice carried over from the other side of her apartment. "Come on! The party's probably already started!" he grinned in his reply. "Everyone will be there and the bar closed before your out of your house."

"Why are you even dragging me to this?!" she shouted, irritation clear in her vocals though she already knew the answer. Smokescreen only laughed. "Because you need to get out and enjoy being a young femme and since this is one of your days off, I choose this to be it that you get out! Meet some other femmes and mechs while your at it. Its been three vorns of nothing but training and work with you with only the occasional outings since you got into the Elite Guard."

Smokescreen grinned at the tall femme coming towards him, he took his weight off of her front door finally having a visual of her. "Finally! Here she cometh!" she gave a good humored growl at his joy and playfulness. "I've change my processor, im staying home. And for your information, mech, I do have other friends."

"Ugh! Femme! And pry tell are these so called friends you have?" he asked before venting when she didn't answer. "Now, as your commanding officer, I order you to follow after me to this party." he declared but she only gave him a dull look. "Off duty means I don't have to take your orders, good sir Smoke." he hung his helm and slumped his shoulders having tried many times to get the predacon out of her house to enjoy being a femme. He has only succeed minimal times being able to literally count those times on his digits. Even less to the ones she went to willingly.

The two had formed a good friendship during their continued training under Magnus. Smokescreen having already went through training during the war had been promoted a year later. Athena had been placed under his command shortly after insuring the friendship that had begun, continued to develop to what it was now. Bumblebee had also become friends with her, with his easy going nature, along with several others that came to know her, during her short life.

"Jazz can you help a bot out?" Smokescreen asked glancing out into the hallway. "She's being difficult again."

"Smoke! Really!?" she grounded her dentas at hearing the mech, that had been called, come forth with a chuckle. "Athena, Smokey here, is right. You need to get out. You cant be stuck here in your home."

Her helm went back, optics staring up at her ceiling in exasperation at the antics of the two mechs. "I hate you, Smoke."

He grinned in triumph seeing her defeat clearly in her frame.. "Nah, you love me. Now get you aft in gear femme! It's time to par-tay!" he took a hold of her servo and dragged her out of her home with Jazz laughing from behind as he followed. "Don't worry Athena. You'll like it." the musical mech stated patting her other servo.

"May I ask who all is going to be there at the bar?" she asked shaking her servo out of Smokescreen's hold.

"Bulkhead, Blaster, Warpath with his date Flareup, Blurr-"

"You have got to be kidding me! That mech will be there!?" she blurted out the Earth phrase without thinking when she heard the mech's name. "For the love of Primus, please tell me you are joking."

Smokescreen smirked as Jazz laughed and leaned into the predacons view. "Sorry, Athena, he'll be there. Afterburn will be there also, along with two in the Alpha team, Flak and Big Bang."

"No, Primus, I do not need my audials ringing from that mech's loud aft voice!"

"Metalhawk, Ironfist, and Mirage is also there." Jazz continued as if she didn't give a comment. "Though, more bots could have showed up while we went and got you."

"Let me guess, High-grade will be past around?" she asked a frown plastered on her face plates. She tries to avoid being near that stuff having to seen on multiple occasions what it does to mechs and femmes. She did not want to become that stupid under its influence. She's had to deal with Smokescreen enough when the High-grade hit him, she was good without.

Smokescreen smirked giving the femme a knowing glance at her distain of the energon. "Ah, come on, Athena, just try a little bit. It's not that bad, honest. It'll just help you relax and loosen up. Get your dance on."

"I do not need to loosen up. I have seen many times of what happens to bots when they consume that vile stuff." she grounded out.

Jazz cracked up having never heard of her aversion to High-grade. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me you, femme, have not even tried a sip of High-grade?" Smokescreen gave a nod to the mech's question. "I was able to get her to come to my promotion party, surprising I know, and by the time she arrived, most of the partygoers where feeling the effects of consuming High-grade. Took one look at all of them acting like sparklings and never touch it when I told her what cause it."

"Ah, femme, your not livin the life if you don't try it out once." Jazz stated grinning, making the predacon narrow her optics at the stealthy mech. "Don't even think about spiking my energon." he let out a gasp like he was hurt that she would suggest he would do such a thing. "Athena, I would never do such a thing. You hurt me so by accusing me like that."

Glancing at Smokescreen with a roll of her optics, something she hasn't been able to stop since learning it from Miko. "Can that mech get more melodramatic? We sure he shouldn't have been a femme in life?" she asked making her best friend scuff out a laugh.

"Hey now." Jazz grumbled good naturedly at there banter between all three. He had met the Elite Guard predacon after she had been stationed under Smokescreen's division and having since then made good friends with her. Often times helping to get the femme get out to experience much of what she should have, if she had been sparked and not cloned.

The music could be heard by now as both mechs took a hold of each of Athena's servos. She grumbled knowing why they were doing that, they just wanted to make sure she didn't make a run for it. "Im warning you now, if that mech tries anything, im putting him in stasis." she stated seriously to her friends. Smokescreen only shook his helm. "Yes, yes, we know. By now, most think it has become a thing when you come to a party. It's become expected lately."

The door opened to reveal a mech, the one they had been hinting at just then. He zoomed up to stop in front of Athena ignoring the growl that had started. "Mysweetspark! Ohhowlovelyyoulooktonight. ComejoinmeanddrinksomeHigh-grade!" he stated holding out a cube for her, Jazz and Smokescreen trying to contain their laughter at the hopeless mech.

Ever since Blurr had laid optics on Athena, during her first outing at that, he had been trying his hardest for Athena to accept a courting with him. Each time he woke up from the ground with a sizable dent from her hard punches. Only, she found, that made the mech work harder each time to earn her affections. At times, Smokescreen thought that Blurr had processor problems if he found Athena likable that way, that earned said mech a trip to a medic.

Biting back a groan she went to try and be civil with the mech for once, feeling Jazz and Smokescreen let go of her servos. There way of preparing her usage of her servos when she took the punch to Blurr. "Hello Blurr."

Apparently greeting the mech was the worst thing she could have done. He went spastic. "Sweetsparkhowhasyourcyclebeen? Minewasgood,butgotbetterwhenmyopticsweresetuponyourlovelyframe. Haveyoubeentakingcareofyourself,mydearspark? Ifyouwouldlikeicouldgiveyouagoodbuffering. Letyourarmorshineandyourbeautyshowthroughtoall."

There were times she didn't understand why, or how it was possible, that she could understand the mech when many couldn't even separate each word he spoke. She found it a curse to be able to understand the mech. "My cycle would be better if I wasn't dragged to this party that I really didn't want to go to in the first place." that last part was directed towards Smokescreen. "And for your information, Blurr, I do not need my armor to shine, it is fine the way it is."

"Wellsweetsparkwhydontyoucomeinandhavesometimewithyourmech. Youcanrelaxasigivemylovelyfemmeagoodrubinbetweenthewings. Youwouldlikethatwouldn'tyoumydearspark? ImeanifyourwingsarelikePraxiansdoorwingstheywouldbejustassensitive." he asked giving her a smile. He could see how tense her frame was.

"OH MY FRAGGING PRIMUS, I AM NOT YOUR SWEETSPARK YOU DELUSIONAL MECH!" she yelled, her anger snapping as she quickly drew back, Smokescreen taking a hold of the High-grade not wanting to waste it, and hit the speeding mech making him fly through the air, back into the building, scaring several bots within, before landing out cold in the middle of the room.

"Wow, it took you longer to punch him this time." Jazz commented having been keeping a record of each time the two were near each other.

"What is with that mech?! Why is he so infatuated with me? When will he get it through his thick fragging processor that I want nothing to slagging do with him!?" she steamed, armor flared out in the agitation. Smokescreen sharing the High-grade he confiscated with Jazz as they watched the femme fume. "What does he see in me? What the pit is with that delusional mech!? Does he have wish to meet with the Allspark soon!?"

"Hey, Athena." the voice snapped her out and she turned to see the yellow Lieutenant. "Bumblebee."

He half turned to Blurr's prone form before looking back at the predacon with a chuckle. "Will Blurr learn?"

"Nope." Both Jazz and Smokescreen replied. Smokescreen took a hold of Athena, leading her into the building as she went willingly. After getting Sweet-En she made her way to the table Smokescreen, Jazz, and Bumblebee claimed. "Hey! Athena!" Glancing back she spotted Flareup coming her way. "Flareup." she greeted the cheerful femme. "Where's Warpath?"

"He went to get me some High-grade. I just showed up only moments before you clobbered poor Blurr." she smirked.

"Eh, I did not clobber the mech." She muttered to which caused the femme to laugh. "Well, half the time, the mech goes flying in your anger. I'd say you clobbered him." Athena could only shake her helm with a smile. "I thought your shift wasn't up till a little later?"

The orange and red femme wiggled her optic ridges smirking. "I traded part of my shift with Noisebreak and promised the mech some energon goodies if he would cover this part." Athena chuckled at hearing the poor mech's name. "Sorry, Flareup, but that mech will do anything for goodies. Between you and me, I bet that mech has a sweet circuit."

"I wouldn't doubt it, anybot speaks the word goodies and Noisebreak is there with an audio out." Smokescreen added. Flareup raised a ridge up at the mech. "You know, for a mech not looking to settle down with a mate anytime soon, you sure do hang around Athena here."

The mech gave an unamused look to the femme. "Cant a mech be good friends with a femme?" he asked glancing to the other two mechs present. Warpath came up from behind Flareup, giving her the cube before greeting the others. "Hey bots. You must be Athena that Flareup keeps talking about." They returned the greeting as Athena and Warpath gave a nod to each in their first meeting. "And to answer your question, a mech can be on good terms with a femme. Though with the war done many have settled down with long overdo Sparkmates. So, many will confuse your friendship with Athena to be, how do I say it, like your trying to court her."

Athena began choking on her Sweet-En trying to clear her intakes while many in the group laughed at her reaction. "You good there, Athena?" Flareup asked going over to help the femme. "Y-yes."

"Let me guess, bots have been thinking im courting the predacon?" Smokescreen asked venting at the stupidity of some bots.

"I know better, but yes." Jazz replied grinning. "Those that know the two of you know better. It does make the betting pool entertaining with Blurr and many thinking Smoky, here, are trying to win her spark." Athena narrowed her optics at the silver mech. "A betting pool?" Jazz's grin was whipped at hearing the underlining threat. "What? What betting pool?"

"You know what betting poo-" Jazz slapped a servo over the yellow mechs mouth with wide optics knowing he was doomed from just that action. Glancing at Smokescreen trying to ignore the deathly intent coming from the tall femme. "Im fragged arent I?"

Smokescreen smirked. "Yeap." the 'p' popping.

Flareup grabbed Athena's servo and pulled her to the dance floor after setting down both cubes. "Come on, lets go dance some. Just us femmes. Elita-One and the others should be arriving here soon." Jazz waved a servo in thanks to the femme and her ability to turn Athena's attention away from punching him. "Oops, sorry Jazz." Bee stated sheepishly. "Nah, mech, you're good. Flareup can deal with her now."

Smokescreen chuckle shaking his helm glancing behind him to the two femmes that danced, seeing Athena laugh at something Flareup said before replying. "She's changed a lot since we first met her." Bumblebee glanced up watching the femmes also when Smokescreen had spoke. "I know what you mean. She's not so held back like before."

"What was the femme like? I only know Athena from what Flareup says." Warpath asked. "Isn't she the only predacon in the Guard also?"

"Yeah, she's the only predacon that is, well, really active around these parts. Predaking and the other two predacons haven't been heard from in a while after the battle with the terrorcons. When she came back from Earth she started her training with Ultra Magnus and me." Smokescreen stated. "She was skittish around new bots, some of them manly being seekers at that, but with Magnus' help she slowly got over it since being an Elite Guard would make her have to meet new bots all of the time. I helped by taking her to outings like this and many times that's where she met those she now calls friends."

"I meet the femme in one of those outings he made her go to and he had asked Bumblebee to come along while I joined them after bumping into them." Jazz added. "It took her a bit to stop bein stiff around me, but I worked my charm on her and later that night she was bein herself. Athena can be quiet weird at times."

Smokescreen grinned. "If I remember correctly, you almost gave up trying to get her to smile. It took Prowl showing up to bring you back to work that she found you funny." Jazz pouted. "Hey, it was my break. One that went on for more than it should have."

"Right." Bumblebee replied smiling.

"Any fill-ups?" Smokescreen asked taking cubes as he stood up. "Hey, Smokey. Get an extra cube of High-grade." he gave the silver mech a confused look before it dawned on him. "If she finds out, you take all of the blame, deal?"

Jazz laughed. "Deal, now go get before the femmes come back." Bumblebee glanced at the mech as he took a sip. "Well, it was nice knowing you Jazz." that only made the mech chuckle.

* * *

 **To be truthful I was actually going to have her wait in the dating wise, but for some reason, this mech just came and slipped right in. SO, for those that had trouble, I went and separated his words. Not only that but apparently if a word is too long for fanfiction, part of the word disappears...found that out the hard way. So, instead of each sentence being smashed together i have to put spaces in order to parts not to be missing.**

" **My sweetspark! Oh how lovely you look tonight. Come join me and drink some High-grade!"**

" **Sweetspark how has your cycle been? Mine was good, but got better when my optics were set upon your lovely frame. Have you been taking care of yourself, my dear spark? If you would like I could give you a good buffering. Let your armor shine and your beauty show through to all."**

" **Well sweetspark why don't you come in and have some time with your mech. You can relax as I give my lovely femme a good rub in between the wings. You would like that wouldn't you my dear spark? I mean if your wings are like Praxians doorwings they would be just as sensitive."**

 **Sadly it's a one-side crush. She literally has no interest in him. If he stopped trying to flirt with her, she would consider him a good friend, but he has yet to quite.**

 **Read and Review. Much appreciated my dear readers.**


	2. Morning After and Sudden Meetings

**Like I said before, I cant do accents…**

 _::Comm link::_

* * *

She onlined her optics, a servo going to her helm at the helmache that was present. Looking around she found she was on the floor of Smokescreens apartment. "Oww, what in the name of the Allspark happened?" Turning her helm, she heard a groan notifying her that another bot was coming round also. Glancing down at the source, she found a mech she's never seen snuggled into her chassis. "Oh, no. Where am I now?" when he spoke Athena shoved him away from her without a thought.

"Your in Smokescreen's apartment." she answered for the mech still trying to get over the fact the mech had been so close to her. He flipped over to his back with his helm turned to her before letting it thud to the floor. "That fragger."

"Who are you? And why in Primus, were you recharging near me?" she asked slowly getting up not want to aggravate her aching helm more than it was. Did she have High-grade? No, she would never drink it, so that would mean her Sweet-En was spiked. She growled knowing just who the mech was to dare do such a thing. "You're a dead mech."

"Whoa, whoa, hey, calm the growling down femme! I didn't mean to be cuddling with you! Honest! I don't even know who you are!" the mech stated sitting up with both servos out in showing of peace doorwings flicking in his heist to move away from her. "I wasn't growling at you, mech. I was growling at a certain silver mech that will be seeing the Allspark soon." That was when she noticed this mech was also silver. "Your not the silver mech I was meaning."

"Ah good, your kinda scary. You know that right?" he asked giving her an uncertain look.

"Im a predacon. If you want to be technical, my brethren are scarier looking than me." she stated getting onto her pedes. It was then that her best friend decided it was good time to stumble out of his room before stopping to look at the two with a stunned look on his faceplates. "Oh, slag."

"Good choice of words, Smoke." she grounded out the ache in her helm making her more irritated than normal. "Care to explain why I have a helmache, woke up on _**your**_ floor, and had this mech within my servos?" he gave her a sheepish look as he rubbed his own helm. "Ah, I cant remember…I mean, I remember the bar, having a few cubes, then…its rather fuzzy by then."

She nodded, that's pretty much what her memory file was showing too. Lots of fuzzy images that were making no sense. Pointing to the silver mech. "This mech seems to know you, but I have never met him."

"That is Bluestreak. Bluestreak, meet my best friend, Athena." Smokescreen introduced the two before looking at the mech in confusion. "How did you end up here? Wait, what?" His helm snapped to the predacon. "What the pit do you mean by that, Athena?" he glanced back that Athena once the words sank into his processor.

"Your just as confused as I am, Smoke." she answered her servo swinging towards the mech still on the floor. "I woke up to find Bluestreak snuggling with me, on your floor." That's when it hit Smokescreen as he turned to the other mech. "Primus! Please tell me you two didn't."

He gave them a strained smile. "Like all of us here, I cant remember much after a few cubes." Now she was confused. "Smoke, what are you two talking about? We didn't what?" a strangled sound came from her friend at her question and Bluestreak looking ashamed for something but if he couldn't remember what happened, why was he looking like that. "Oh Primus, this is not good."

It was then a crashing sound happen from the second bedroom and a groan that was oddly familiar. "If that is Jazz, he better be prepared for my wrath." Athena stated making her way there with the two mechs following her. They came to the scene of Jazz laying half off of the berth with several pieces of armor missing from the mech. Another mech was laying on the floor still out, and just like Jazz, this mech was missing armor too, only more so than Jazz.

"What in the pit did we do last night?" Athena and Smokescreen asked together in a whisper before he muttered. "And why is it my place that we all wake up?"

"Come on, lets get these two to woke up. Maybe they can tell us what the frag happened last night." Athena stated going over to the mech on the floor and lightly kick him in the side. A mutter was all that came forth from him. "Do you two know this mech?"

"That would be Hot Rod." Bluestreak answered. She gave a nod as she looked to each bot in the room. "Im finding it rather odd that im the only femme to wake up in your home, Smoke. I could have sworn the other femmes had shown up."

Smokescreen shook his helm with a small smile. "I just want to know why these two are missing armor. Jazz, wake up!" he shouted shoving the mech to the floor. The jostle effectively waking him up. "Ah, Primus, my helm hurts." the silver mech muttered sitting up. "All of our helms ache." Smokescreen chuckled.

Athena having lost her patience picked up the mech by his shoulders, that was missing the left piece, and shook him all the while shouting for him to wake up. His reply was a scream when his optics onlined and the first thing they showed him was a fragged off femme. Seeing the mech awake finally, she dropped him and turned to the others noticing them holding their helms. "Next time, try not to make a bot scream when were all suffering aching helms, please?" Bluestreak asked grimacing at the pain but she just gave them a dull look. "Wimps, the lot of you."

"How were you not effected?" Jazz asked slowly getting up.

"My helm doesn't hurt as much from before." she answered with a shrug before pointing between Jazz and Hot Rod. "I would like to know why the two of you are missing armor?" Jazz looked down at himself then to Hot Rod, who had gotten up and scooted away from Athena, being bot-handled was not something Hot Rod wanted, and laughed. "Oh, that, well lets just say we lost to Flareup and several others in a game of cards."

"They better return those fraggin pieces. Im not leaving until they return." Hot Rod grumbled looking over his frame to see all of the armor that was missing. Smokescreen giving a whistle in teasing while receiving a glare. "At least you have more on than me, Jazz."

"That's what you get for being cocky, mech." Jazz replied grinning.

"Since you two seem to have better memories of what the frag happened than us three. Would you mechs kindly tell us…WHAT THE FRAG HAPPENED!?" Athena shouted servos going in to fists. "I wake up to this mech snuggled into my chassis with both of us not having the slightest clue of knowing each other! You spiked my Sweet-En didn't you, Jazz?! I should rip your fragging helm right off your slagging chassis!" She stalked up to the shorter bot with a scowl. "It would be easy enough for me to do."

Hot Rod glanced between the steaming femme and the scared mech before turning tail and fast walking out of the room. "Well, uh, you see Athena, I honestly didn't know how bad High-grade would effect you. I just thought to give you a little, that was all!" That made her pause with horror. "Oh Primus…what do you mean by how badly High-grade effects me?"

Jazz gave a weak laugh in his nervousness. "Well, remember the extra cube of Sweet-En that was given to you after you finished your first?"

"I remember that part."

"And well, before you and Flareup came back I mixed a portion of Sweet-En and High-grade together that you drank without knowing…and you drank both cubes that I had mixed for you since both cubes held half of each. When you finished the second cube, you showed signs of being effected. I don't know how to say it, but you get really cuddly with overcharged. Acted much like a cybercat, purrin and all. And well, Bluestreak showed up and you kinda…latched onto him for the rest of the night. Though the mech did have a few cubes of High-grade in him before meeting with us. Tried and failed to get you away from him but you kept tryin to bit us."

She glanced mortified to Bluestreak to which the mech hung his helm having not remembered that part. At all. "Did they…um," Smokescreen asked Jazz. "Nope, just cuddle buddies to each other. Nothing too serious." he answered and the blue mech relaxed in relief. "Did we what?" Athena asked again having heard this topic before. "Eh, ask that question to your femme friends or a medic." Jazz chuckled waving a servo as if to shoo the topic gone. "That's something I don't want to be the one to tell you."

"Oh thank Primus!" Bluestreak shouted. "But that doesn't explain why we woke up like that."

"Like I said, she basically latched onto you Blue. She would have torn us apart if we tried to separate you two any longer." Jazz stated giving Athena a smirk. "Just to let you know, you get _very_ protective of things."

"You know what, I'm just going to head home and get ready for my shift. You should do the same, Smoke. Just be glad you don't have guard duty this whole week." she said turning and walked away. "Don't order me femme!" he called back grinning and laughing slightly. "I just did fragger! Now move those skid plates of yours or you will be late!"

* * *

She was in a mad dash as she landed and transformed. Her timing had been off, shes blames those mechs for this, and she found that once she was done cleaning her armor and the frame underneath, she only had a breem to get to her shift. Without seeing who was on the other side, she darted into the building. Faceplates met a wall of gold and blue forcing her backwards onto her back slightly dazed at the impact. But that wasn't what had her tensing up in pain. Quickly rolling to her side to relieve some of pressuring pain that had shot up from her left wing.

The movement only made it worse, which made her talons dig into the floor without her knowing. The bot she ran into kneeled beside her having seen several bent feathers of her wing. From her claw marks on the floor he could see that her wings were sensitive, much like Praxian doorwings.

"Here, let me help." digits were felt on her wing and with some pressure added, the pain dulled down to an ache. "You'll still need to see a medic to straiten it out fully, but it should stop from being overly painful." Optics landed on the gold and blue frame, the same one she slammed into, finding it surprising that she didn't dent any of her faceplates on the mechs chassis. "Thank you." she replied getting up, wincing a little at the small shoot of pain.

She had to do a double take of the mech, a little astonished to find the mech nearly a helm taller than her. Even with her crown of feather plates flared up to the fullest, which wasn't much, she would still be smaller than him. It was a little unnerving that this mech was taller, having grown use to bots being on the smaller side to somewhat near her in height wise. His helm tilted in question to her staring making Athena tilted her helm right back at him. She wasn't embarrassed, finding it to be a rather stupid emotion to have. At times founding others getting embarrassed at her bluntness for some of the things she would do. No, she was just shocked to see a bot towering over her this time around.

"Designation is Athena." she started putting her helm back into an upright position. "Swoop." she gave him a smile, to which he returned. "Its rare to find a bot taller than me or nearly my heig-OH SLAG! Sorry, I have to go, im late for my shift! It was nice running into you!" She called dashing down the hallway, leaving Swoop to be amused by her sudden departure.

"You're late Athena." a mech stated agitation lining his voice. "Im here now, so go Outburst." she vented. Of course it would be this mech that she would be taking the shift over for. Every so often many in the Guard would take turns guarding over the rebuilt Hall of Records in Iacon and so it was her turn for guard duty. "Who's my partners for this shift?"

Outburst glanced back to the femme and gave a shrug as he left. "Don't know, Scatterbit, Backshot, and Crossfire were here. Ask them, that is if the mechs are still here." She gave a grumbling hum at his off-handed tone. She really didn't care for that mech on the best of cycles. Without taking any more times, she gathered up the items that were for guards, stun gun, baton, and energon cuffs if the need arose. The joor was going to be a long one, that was for sure.

"Decided to show up, eh?" an amused voice rang out as Athena finish putting the necessities on her frame. Turning to the voice she grinned in greeting, okay, maybe the week wont be so dull. "Aero! Thank the Allspark!" Aero laughed following the predacon out of the locker room to roam the halls of the building. "Glad to see you as well, Athena."

"With you, I know my week of guard duty wont be as dull." Athena stated to the orange and blue femme. She was one of the few that she had befriended during her training after Smokescreen had been promoted. "Yeah, well, you might want to rethink that. Meltblades and Deepblaze will be with us."

"Deepblaze is an okay mech, Meltblades is the aft of the two." Athena replied.

"Yeah, but they can still be terrible. At least they aren't the worst known twins like Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Aero stated her frame clanking as she shivered. "If I have to meet those twins again, I will personally meet the Maker." Athena could only chuckle at her way of expression to the famed terror twin. The ached from her wing feathers pinging her slightly but not painful. Whatever Swoop did helped Athena get through her long shift before heading to see a medic.

* * *

 **SWOOP! THAT HANSOME DINOBOT! (Ehem) For those that can actually do G1 speaking in stories, I give you mad props, mad props people. I know for a fact that if I tried it, I would doom the dinobots. That is why Swoop speaks normal, I just cant do the way they speak. As I have hinted, I suck at things like that. Also, ive read some that Swoop was being trained by Ratchet…but was that canon or fan done?**

 **The Whispering Sage - YAY, YOUR BACK! MY REVIEW BUDDY IS BACK! (ehem) Thank you!**

 **And now to thank those for following or favoriting. The Whispering Sage, Soundwave555, ejkallas, reaperblaze, and asomeness88!**

 **Please read and review. Literally, it fuels me.**


	3. You Are Fired!

**Paradox time! Finally.**

 _::Comm link::_ **(There are times ive been wondering when this will be used...)**

* * *

Agent Fowler looked through the folder from the latest mission, waiting for Paradox to show up with her report of the trainees she had been training. Though, the predacon feline didn't have an upright form she still helped to correct all of the forms of combat from downloaded files they gave her, or more like they allowed her to have. The feline took to her new job once the files had processed and stored within her memory. Since then, many of her graduated trainees were the top of those active out in the field and out of the field.

Three years had passed. Both Miko and Jack were now active agents, having also gone through Paradox's training. With those two having had close relations with the Autobots many times being the ones sent, with those in their squadron, to investigate the abnormal cases that involved robot, mechanical beings, etc.

The door open to reveal the gray feline and her secretary, Annabel. With no way to type, open doors, or hand things over, they had to get the feline someone that could. Hence, the hiring of Annabel that could type as Paradox spoke out her report for the records. It also helped that the two grew to form a friendship of sorts. Employee to employer type.

"Fowler."

"Paradox, Annabel. How has your day been?" Paradox sat on her pedes, her helm several inches taller than the humans. She gave a bob of her helm in greeting to the man as Annabel handed over the file for him to read over later. "Will they be ready?"

"They are close to being ready, though I will recommend certain ones to be stationed differently. Those few are good, but not up to my standards to be put out in the field." she replied an audio flicking. "They show more promising skills elsewhere."

Fowler nodded scanning the file. "When will this group be ready?"

Paradox glanced to Annabel before looking back at Fowler with a tilt to her helm. "Within three weeks. A month at most."

"Now, with that taken care of I wish to discuss something with you, Paradox." Fowler stated hands folding into each other after setting the file down. There were times he didn't care for this part of his job. "It has been three years since the Autobots left. Since then, only a hand full of Decepticons have shown up. You will still be in charge of training, but this will be the last group that will be trained until a need for more agent arises."

Amber optics held Fowlers as she processed his meaning, her helm righting from its tilted position. "In other words, Fowler, I am not needed."

A hand went up to rub his face. "The higher-ups are finding that we are training too many agents with little activity to dispatch them all. If there was more activity happening, than it would have been no problem."

"Fowler, I understand. If it would help, once I am done training this group I would like to enter the field with them." Fowler sighed, telling the news was not something he wanted to do to the feline. "That will not be possible. With Ratchet not here as one of the Autobot liaison, they do not want you to be considered active seeing as you were not an Autobot before they left. They also think that as an animal shaped being it would be hard for you to do missions."

It was silent. Paradox stood up to her four pede and dipped her helm. She held respect for Fowler seeing as the human had to deal will keeping peace at times, but those that forced Fowler to do things he didn't particularly like made her growl angrily in thought. "Then with all do respect to your leaders, please, let them know that they can shove their opinions of my abilities up their asses. You will always be a good friend to me, Fowler, have no doubt."

All Fowler could do was grin and shake his head at the vulgar predacon. It was something many at the base grew use too. "I will state this once for your leader's records knowing they love keeping them. I will finish my trainees' training, with the given positions to each that they will excel in, and when that is done I will be spending time with Raf. Please, do let them know that if they ever ask for me to train once again, that they can all go fuck themselves." Paradox all but purred out the last part as sweetly as she could.

"I will Paradox, have no doubt that I will personally let them know." Fowler replied still grinning. The feline flicked her long tail before turning to leave, Annabel staying, after opening the door for the predacon. She turned to her boss. "What about me?"

Fowler sighed. "They are cutting you off as well. Once the time is up, they're going to have you sign a paper." A frown was shown on her face that this news and her hands fisted knowing just what her boss was stating. "That is bullshit, Fowler. Three years and their going to cut us both?! With all of the best coming from her, they wouldn't have half of the best damn agents if it wasn't for Paradox. Just like that, argh, arrogant sons of a bitches! Is there no other place we can be put?"

"No. I am sorry, Annabel, but that is what is happening. I tried to stop it. Tried to tell them that the two of you are invaluable working here, that we need you both. That something could happen in hours." Fowler put his head into his right hand, shoulder sagging at the stress of losing good people, bot for one of them. "They would not hear it out."

Annabel stood silent, seething at their thoughtlessness. "Then, I will start looking for a new job since there is no point for me sticking around here. Thank you for letting us know before hand." Fowler gave a nod and let out a sigh after his door was closed for a second time.

* * *

"Doxie! Hey, Doxie!" audials twitched at the voice of a very familiar female. She stopped to wait for Miko to jog up to the predacon before restarting when she reached her. "Is it true?" Of course, leave it to Miko to find out information just minutes afterwards. It probably wasn't even gossip in the base yet, but somehow the young woman showed her skills.

Glancing to the woman with a grunt and went to humor herself. "Is what true? There are many things that can be true and many things that cant be true. What truth are you searching for?""

Miko gave a scoff at the feline's answer. "I meant, is it true they're cutting you?"

Paradox gave a light vent. "Yes. Fowler tried to get them to rethink it but their minds would not be swayed. This will be my last group to train and then I will be gone."

Miko fisted her hands. "Im going to give them a piece of my mind! That's not fucking right." She turned to go back but was stopped by Paradox's tail and looked to the feline. "It will do no help either way, Miko. I do thank you for your wanting to help, but it would only sooner get you fired as well. I do not want that for you."

With a nudge, Paradox was able to get Miko to continue walking with her and not storm off like the woman wanted to. The silence was broken by Miko. "What will you do? Does Raf know?"

"I will be spending time with him, but he has not needed me as often lately. I do not feel the pull to him as strongly as I once did and that is telling me he is growing independent."

"That is a good thing right?"

Paradox gave a small chuckle. "Yes it is good, it is what any that take over to help raise a young one. To feel like they have done something good, that they survived to live to become independent. He has grown in strides and I am proud of that. The bond will never go, but I will not be pulled as much by it. It has been on my mind lately of what I will do." Paradox gave a short pause in thought before she voiced lowly of what she had been thinking. "I believe it is time I reunite with my sister, see what she has been doing."

"How will you get to Cybertron? We don't have the space bridge anymore."

"Wheeljack gave me a signal to use if I were to ever need a ride. He had told me that it wouldn't take long to fix his ship and three years is a good enough time." Miko grinned at the feline making the predacon shake her head in amusement. "Yes, you can come with when I meet with Wheeljack. The mech may like to see those he made friends with here."

Arms snaked around the feline, taking the femme by surprise but not unwarranted. "Thank you! Bulkhead sometimes calls me, but with the rebuild he's been kept busy." Paradox chuckled at the girls enthusiasm. "You did say something about the mech being a construction worker. And Cybertron is a big planet."

"I wonder how he's been. Its been a while since he last sent a vid." Miko stated patting Paradox's neck cables making the feline purr slightly. "Jack hasn't really heard from Arcee also."

"She is probably just busy. It takes time for things to be established." Paradox stated. "I will see you later, Miko. Tell Jack hello for me."

"I will and knowing the guy, he wont know about what's happening until I say something." Miko muttered waving the feline off. "That is because you are using your skills to steal information." All Miko did was smirk and shrug as if she would never take things without asking.

Paradox shook her head lightly before turning to head to her training field. There were two parts, the indoor training then the outdoor obstacle that she loved making them run when it was storming. That was were many showed who would continue and who wouldn't. She was such a sadistic femme towards her trainees, but it gave the results she wanted. Hmm, maybe that could be the underlining reason why they were terminating her. They probably gathered too many complaints from those who left because they couldn't cut it in her training.

Footsteps were heard as Paradox went about inspecting her equipment. "Annabel."

"Paradox." came her greeting. "We need to go over the week."

That slowed Paradox's movements before altogether stopping. Audials stilled, optics stared unseen in front of her, armor quivered unseemly to the human eye but Annabel knew the felines language from spending so much time around her, and tail drooped to the ground before shifting back up. "I am taking it they have no place for you either?"

Annabel gave a shrug. "It was bound to happen, knowing my history with keeping jobs. Im just glad this job held out so long for me to store up a good amount of back-up money." She walked over to the mats to count them as if the impending expiring job was not a bother. "I will just go about what I've done before. Send out packets of my work history, wait for replies, send out some more, go to interviews, then wait some more. It sucks ass, yes, but nothing new or different than what I've come to except."

Paradox resumed her wondering around her building. "What does the week look like? Will there be a possible chance of rain? If so, I would like to see how well they've grown since the first week they started."

Annabel looked down at the clipboard in her arm, flipping through papers. "There is a small chance, but that want be until next Friday, and even then it may not happen. That is the only chance of rain for the month, we are heading into the dry season."

"Hmm," Paradox turned to head to the outdoor part thinking. "Set Thursday, Friday, and Saturday for outside training. If the chance happens I want to make sure one of those three days will be set for the storm. Have Monday for a cross-country marathon. See how well their endurance has come along." Paradox glanced to her human helper. "Make sure to let them know that those in the top five can skip training for the next day and those in the last five will get extra training, that should motivate them."

Annabel wrote down all that was said as the feline continues. "Tuesday, will be to see where their flexibility, dodging, and ability to hide from me are. You want to shoot paintballs at them again?" Annabel grinned at the thought letting Paradox know that she would be delighted. "We will need to see if Miko is available, she would kill us if she missed out on those days, along with the last group. Give them a form of revenge, you know."

The woman snorted thinking back to the usual days where the paintball guns were used on the trainees. Every time around this part of the trainees end, ended up with them being shoot at to test their dodging. Miko heard about it the first time it happened and since then has been the sniper of the shooters. When the next group came along, Paradox asked those that had graduated before if they wanted in on the shooting. Ever since then, it's became a sort of ritual inauguration for the newbies-to-be. They used water balloons during the first weeks, less painful but still got the feline's point through when she stated all of their problems until the more painful part happened.

"And Wednesday?" Annabel asked.

"We will work on cardio. See how long they can last under prolonged situations before passing out. And as always, Sunday is their day off to recuperate." Paradox vented softly letting the wind shifted through her armor. There were times she missed flying with her sister. Even though she was a grounder, she held love for the air and the calmness that it gave her. Her claws digged into the ground, shifting the dirt. That was one thing she was going to miss once she contacted Wheeljack. The dirt, the winds, the feel of raindrop, the sounds of everything around her. It was home to her.

Sure, she may not have been on Cybertron long enough for other bots to show up, but this was her home. It was different in all aspects that at times she was a little scared to think about leaving it, to leave Raf. "Annabel, I believe once we finish training this Saturday, I would like to visit the young man." Annabel glanced to the feline, her pen pausing as she set up the week with smaller notes before adding another side note. "Okay. Should I let him know?"

"No, I wish to surprise him."

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage - (Bows) Thankya, thankya! And for payback, after her attention was shifted to Blue, she kinda forgot about Jazz when he explained what happen and the fact it was a complete stranger that she latched onto.**

 **I would also like to thank those that Favorited and/or followed. DaLadyofSouls. Thank you!**

 **Read and review.**


	4. Swoop and Unknown Sounds

_::Comm link::_ **(I FINALLY USE IT! For a bit, I thought it would be useless for this story)**

* * *

Metal on metal was heard echoing off the walls. The whir of ventilation systems working hard to cool the two frames off as they continued to spar. A right pede arching in a spin made the mech dip down in a dodge, only to get hit in the helm by her wings sending the mech a few feet back and onto his back. She pounced, but landed hard on the floor as the mech rolled quickly out of the way and into a crouched position. With quick thinking, the mech tackled the larger femme to the ground and rained punches into her helm.

Her engine gave a growl as she helm butted the mech earning a grunt of pain before getting her pedes under the mech and shoving him into the air to land hard on the floor. Both bots went to there pedes and began to circle each other waiting to see who would strike this time. It was the femme again to dash towards the mech, the mech knowing the short patience of the femme only had to wait those few kilks, and step-sided shooting out an elbow to hit the place where her neck met her back struts. She gave a cry of pain as she frame arched, her momentum carrying her forward into a stumble before being sent flying forwards from a spinning kick to her lower back strut.

A loud thud was the result of the winner and she lay there letting the pain pass before slowly getting up. A servo was put into her visual view and she took the help up to her pedes. "Not bad, Athena. Your still needing work on your hand to hand but your getting there. Nice usage of your wings." Athena glanced to her mentor with a nod.

"I didn't mean to whack you with my wings, sir. To be honest, doing that hurt like the pit on them." she stated, ignoring the pointed look he was giving her at the vulgar word. Smirking inwardly at the stickler Magnus was, but wouldn't have him any other way as a commander. "I think I'll have to go see a medic for the damage done to them since they are still hurting me."

Ultra Magnus nodded as he walked with the predacon to the exit of the training room. "I will see you here next week for our next session." She gave him a salute as she went to the opposite hallway that would lead her to the medic that was stationed here just for cases like her.

Turning the corner she slammed into a chassis. Once again, it being of gold and blue. Only this time she stayed on her pedes with the help of his servos quickly taking a hold of her arm struts to help stabilize her. It was the third time, THIRD time, she has ran into this mech and it was quickly making her temper climb with each time it happened. At least this time she wasn't injured and needed to be carried to a medical building.

 _Flashback_

 _Athena moved fluidly through the air, tilting to the right, then to the left. Wings flapped to gain altitude to fly upside down for a few kilks before finishing the loop around and shooting up higher and higher with each flap. Wings tilted to spin her around as she flew up her cycling system whirling in her excitement. Her optics closed stopping the spinning sights from invading her visuals as the feeling of suspense took her._

 _Gravity took Athena a few kilks later, pulling her frame back to the surface far below with her back facing to the ground, wings out and lax in her hold, and all four pedes held up to the dark sky. What she didn't know at that same time was a mech crossing her path and she slammed into the mech. A screech ripping out of her vocals when pain stabbed into her right side at the joints and gears that connected the wing to her shoulder._

 _The mech had given a surprise yelp himself having not seen her flying in this area and they went into a uncontrolled spiral towards the ground. He, himself, have little damage since she had hit the more protected part of his back. Unable to get her right wing to move she couldn't get herself to level out and continued to spiral while the one she hit, went into a dive to help stabilize himself. She tried to do the same but it was useless screeching in panic and pain, trying to figure out how much longer she had before hitting the ground. When she couldn't get her bearings she began to panic a little more._

 _It was only luck she thought, when the mech figure she was hurt and took action to try and grip her, only the uncontrollable roll was making it hard for him. With his continued dive alongside her, he used the wind created from her to help him spin with her until they were spinning synchronized. His pedes went forward and gripped onto her front pedes, Athena gripping his for maximum hold, and pulled up making them both jerk at the sudden change in direction causing her injured wing to shoot pain through her again._

 _Lightly, he set her on the ground, letting her back pedes take her weight before her front, only the left side able to hold any of her weight while the right hung limply as well as her wing. It seemed when he pulled up, it caused the gear to further dislodge making the pain nearly unbearable for her to move. Even moving her helm caused her slight pain but she need to see who it was she hit and helped her to the ground._

 _Her helm tilted having never seen this mech before, the coloration was familiar, but that was all that she could go off of since the shape of the mech was not seen before. She's seen many grounders and fliers, but this was the first flier to be designed like he was. She gave several sounded chirps to see if he would understand her, but when he only tilted his helm that told her he was not a predacon. Predacons instinctively understood beast speak, so what kind of beast was this mech?_

 _She watched as he shifted to mech form and gave another chirp, this time in surprise, when she found out who this mech was. It was the same one she had ran into not even a couple of cycles ago. Venting at the fact it would be the same mech. "Are you able to transform?" he asked taking a few steps to her injured side._

 _Athena had to hold back the snapping of her beak at him, the mech had just helped to save her and she was trying to bit him for getting too close. Knowing he wouldn't understand her, she gave a shake of her helm. With pulled gears and joints, there was no way she would even be able to attempt without causing more damage. She was no medic, but it had happened once and she learned quickly from that to never do it again. She gave a whine even with his gentle touch to her wing base. There were times she hated the sensitivity of her wings._

 _He glanced to her as he moved to her other side and braced both servos on either side of her front pede. "Lean on this side so I can help you lie down." It took a few times before he was kneeling besides her and her system circulating to cool her heated frame. A breem later, another mech showed up and this one she knew. He was the only medic that would fix her without fear radiating off their frames from her trying to nip or claw them in her pain. Hence, him becoming her main medic to go see when needing fixed._

" _What did you do this time, Athena?" First Aid asked as he kneeled at her injured pede. "What ever you did, you did some damage." the mech went silent as he scanned the area and read the results. "Good, none of the gears are cracked, just out of line. Alright, Swoop take the wing and when I say 'go' jerk her wing outward." the medic stated taking a hold of her pede._

 _She tried to squirm from their hold not wanting the sharp pain that came with the jerking of her limbs, even though she needed it. Even just the slight touch the mechs had on the limbs was causing her pain making her try and nip at the closes mech, First Aid. After a few breems of trying to get Athena to stop, First Aid gave her a sedative. She couldn't help but let out a whine in her engine as the two mech took a hold of her limbs and with a nod from the medic the two move in quick succession and a screech rang out into the night._

 _Flashback_

A shiver rang through her armor at the memory. She had gone into stasis after the pain became too much from the two working to reline the gears. Later, she found out that Swoop, being the only mech larger than her even in beast form, had to carry her to receive a more in-depth scan to see if the gear did go back into there places. A few cycles later she was out.

"We really need to stop meeting like this Swoop." she grumbled stepping away and out of his reach. He gave a humored chuckle. "At least this time you don't need a medic." Athena could only scuff at that before wincing at the ache from her feathers. "Nope, I do. I injured my feathers again in training. I was heading to First Aid to get them straightened."

"May I join you?" he asked and Athena shrugged as she continued her way to the medic with the mech following to her side. "Don't you have somewhere to go, or be?" she glanced at Swoop, her optics giving the look of 'why are you even following me?' though she was curious.

"Nope, I was just heading to the pub to get a cube." he gave her a cheeky grin as if this hadn't be part of his grand scheme to run into her yet again. She couldn't help but smile and give the mech a disbelieving look. "Uh huh, right. That sounds like an excuse, mech. The pub is in the opposite direction you were going before you bumped into me."

"Okay, I was just wanting to see how you were since that night." he stated

"It still aches at times, but its pretty much healed. If I can survive a sparring match with Ultra Magnus than I should be okay by now." she gave him a wiry smile as she stopped to open a door to enter. "First Aid you free?"

"First Aid had to run an emergency, I can help you if you would like." a mech of light orange and teal stated. "I am Ripdrive. What is it that you need?"

"My wing feathers need straightening." she replied getting on a berth while Swoop leaned on the berth to her right. She turned to him waiting for the medic to gather the tools needed. Swoop glance to the other mech. "You may need to be careful, she tends to bite bots when in pain." Ripdrive gave the mech a dull look, as if she wasnt the first to do harm when in pain, before returning to gathering the tool. Athena, on the other servo, glared at Swoop and punch him in his upper arm strut to which he gave an 'ow' at the impact.

After a couple of breems went by, with only two attempts at jerking to turn, she was skipping out of the medbay happily. She was FREE! Her wings twitched in her enjoyment and she made it to the outside and transformed, somewhat forgetting that Swoop was following, and jumped into the sky.

 _::Wait up!::_ Swoop commed her. She glanced down in surprise that he had followed her. _::Weren't you heading to the pub?::_ she asked amused at his earlier excuse. _::Don't let me keep you waiting, mech.::_ Swoop could hear the tease in her voice, gaving her a squawk as he leveled with her.

 _::Would you like to come with?::_ he asked.

 _::Sorry, mech, but the pub is not someplace I go to, to relax. I only go when Smoke makes me.::_ she answered honestly. The pub was mostly for bots that went there to relax after the cycle and drink a few things of High-grade. Since she cant stand the stuff she doesn't have the pub as a main hub for her after shift routine. _::That's okay. Ill see about running into you again later.::_

Athena couldn't help but toss her helm at the weak joke. _::Sure, mech, sure. Just make sure it doesn't end up with either of us heading to a medic.::_

 _::That is something neither of us can promise wont happen. Besides, with your record, it'll probably be you that ends up there.::_ Swoop replied going into a twirl around Athena. _::Bye, Athena.::_

 _::Bye Swoop.::_ she gave a screech at him before going into a dive as he tilted a little to the left.

* * *

"Do you think she's acting weird?" Smokescreen asked Jazz, making the mech glance to the femme in question with a tilt of his helm. "What do you mean, Smokey?"

Smokescreen was quiet for half a breem as he watched his friend chat with Flareup. Several weeks had passed since that night and he once again succeeded in getting the femme to come along, this time with Flareup's help. "I don't know, but something is different. I don't know what to call it, she seems…bouncy?"

Jazz could only laugh at the description Smokescreen gave him. "Bouncy? That femme is not bouncy." Smokescreen glared at the silver mech. "Then what would you call it? Or do you not see what I see that's different with her."

Jazz shook his helm. "I'd say the femme's chipper."

"Chipper? And that's better than bouncy?" Smokescreen grumbled. "But what's the reason behind it?"

"That would be because of a message from Paradox." Bumblebee stated sitting down with the mechs. "She's getting a ride from Wheeljack to come see her sister. In a few weeks, Athena will be back with Paradox."

"Dox is coming back!?" Smokescreen asked then looked to Athena and shouted. "Why didn't you tell me fraggin femme! I want to see Dox too!" his shouting drew the two femmes attention, one of them grinning. "I was going to surprise you mech!" she then glared at Bumblebee, knowing he knew and had told, since he was the one to have shown her the vid the feline had sent. "Keep it a secret means shutting your fraggin vocals off about it!"

"It was better to let them know, then listen to the two of them try to figure out what was so different about you. They were the ones calling you bouncy and chipper." Bumblebee retorted back.

"I AM NOT CHIPPER!" Athena stated huffing. Her outburst making Flareup laugh. "So, your not denying your bouncy?" Jazz asked the predacon earning a glare. "Just askin."

"Blow it out your tailpipe." she replied before finishing off her Sweet-En. "Anyway, im heading out. Early shift. See you bots later." she set the cube down as multiple voices rang out in there goodbyes.

It was when she was walking into the building that something moved in her peripheral view making her jerk her helm to the spot. Then the sound of an explosion made her crown of feather plating twitch in surprise at hearing that yet nothing being blown up around her. Screams of bots were heard as well, some from pain, some from anger, and some crying out for help. Her pede moved to the sounds, but when that happened, everything went quiet.

Not knowing what to do with the sudden sounds of fighting to complete silence had her stand in front of the buildings door for a good breem. When nothing else seemed to happen she finally turned to enter, but not before glancing back to the source of the unknown sounds in confusion. What was all of that for?

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage - To be honest, i have trouble with Paradox. I dont know why.**

 **As Always, read and review please!**


	5. Predaking

_::Comm Link::_

 **Predacon talking (again i put it up but dont use it...)**

* * *

"Ultra Magnus, sir" Athena greeting her mentor early in the cycle. He glanced her way before looking back at his data pad. "Athena, have you had any contact with Predaking?"

The question through the femme off a little. "Uh, no. Not since the battle with the terrorcons and Unicron. I have been meaning to make a visit over there to see what has changed." her gaze looked to his faceplates in her confusion. "Why do you ask, sir?" For some reason she believed this had to do with last night when she heard those unusual sounds, yet nothing to show for the sounds happening.

Ultra Magnus set the data pad down to look straight at Athena. "There was a report of an explosion in the area Predaking claimed for Predacons. We believe that this was an act of war from those that neighbored them near that border. Many bots there think that we should irradiate them." That earned a low growl in Athena's engine. She was a Predacon and living within the capital, would they come for her eradication? Her commander held up a servo, but that only did little to quiet her engine. "That is why I am sending a group near Nythalia to get to the bottom of the cause for the bombing."

"Since I am brethren to those near the border, your sending me." she summarized with him nodding in agreement. "Who all will be going with, sir?"

"I am dispatching Blurr, Outburst, Ripdrive, and Aero will be going with you. Blurr will be your Commander for this trip." He replied as Athena internally groan at having to spend any length of time with the fast talking mech. Primus sure was hating her that cycle, she was sure of it.

"Yes, sir. When do we leave out?"

"Now would be preferable. Blurr and the rest of the team have already headed that way to start searching for clues."

She nearly turned to leave when a thought entered her processor. "Sir, with me being a predacon, wouldn't the citizens try to harm me?"

That made Ultra Magnus stop to think. "Hum, you would be correct about that. Then find Predaking. With you finding clues there, while Blurr and his team search Nythalia the two of you should work faster at finding the bots who did the bombing." She gave a nod of understanding and left, but was stopped glancing back at Magnus with a question in her optics. "I have commed Swoop to fly with you since he has a beast mode."

Athena stood there for a few kilks, why that mech? "Are you sure that is wise, sir? He doesn't understand beast speak."

"You have met the mech?"

"Yes, I've ran into the mech several times." she stated grumbling a little at the remembrance, her wings twitching as well. "I was in beast mode when I met him and he seemed to be confused when I chirped at him. Not only that, but his beast mode isn't predacon style."

Ultra Magnus sat there thinking. "He will go with anyways. He will be more for support and medical if that were to arise." Venting a little she nodded and left. When she reached the door to the exit of the building she was met with Swoop, who gave her a small smile. "Are you up for a long flight mech?" she asked.

"Long flights don't bother me." Athena shook her helm at the mech before shifting and leaping into the air.

It took several groons to reach the area Predaking claimed and in the three vorns she could see the difference of before to now. Before the ground was ripped and shredded from Unicron taking the dead, now I had been smoothed with building scattered about without a pattern. Was she really seeing this right? Last she knew nothing survived to be cloned and so that left only four Predacons with her being the only femme of their species. Could more have been in the process of being cloned before that battle had even happened?

A spark of hope ignited in her spark at the thought. She may not be on good terms with her creator, or having really talked with him, but he was the only one that could help her brethren grow a little more. Shockwave did survive the battle but had disappeared afterwards without much trace to her knowledge. It was then she spotted the damage the explosion did. Near the center most of the building that seemed to be a little closer was mostly rubble instead.

Glancing to Swoop she gave a nod as they both landed on the edge of what seemed like the main hub of the city or town. She could see many other Predacons making the hope in her spark grow, but the numbers were still too few for her liking. She could see a few bots in the mix as well which made her helm tilt a little. A mech that was familiar to her gave out a shout of joy as he came closer to them while those near her glanced between her, Swoop, and Predaking.

Shifting she greeted the mech after so long as Swoop made to follow, watching the two interact. "Predaking, it pleases the spark to see more of our kind living."

"Yes, it does, but there is still too few of us." he glanced between Athena and the mech that came with her. "I believe you came here on the account of the destruction?"

"Yes, Ultra Magnus is trying to stop another war starting after just ending one." she replied seeing his faceplates go serious. "We will have to talk more in my home." Athena nodded as both followed the predacon taking note that the buildings weren't building, but canopies supported by thick pillars and movable thick screens for privacy. "How many of our kind lives?"

He glance to her with a slight smile. "We are nineteen strong, twenty with you, but most came out mechs. Including you in the count, we only have five femmes in our numbers. Sadly, you are the only one of our femmes to be without a Sparkmate." at that he looked to Swoop with an optic ridge up in thought seeing how close the mech was to her. "Or I could be wrong. Are you intendeds?"

Athena groaned. "No, we are not intendeds. Im not ready to start something like that. This is Swoop a friend and partner for this mission."

Predaking gave a small chuckle. "Then do not be alarmed when a few mechs try to entice you to them. They can smell that you do not have a claim on you, so will try to claim you for themselves."

Athena scoffed sneering at a mech of her kind that had been watching her closely. "I'd like to see them try."

"That doesn't seem right." Swoop spoke up gaining the two predacon's attention. "You should only become Sparkmates to those that you love and would be willing to share your spark with."

"Yes, the mech is right, but you must also understand that we do things differently." Predaking stated. "We follow more of our beastly instincts than you bots do. Yes, we do still form the bonds of a Sparkmate out of love, we just go about it differently." Then he turned to Athena as they entered a spacious canopy with the thick screens closing after them. "If you think the Nythalia was the ones to bomb us, you will have to think again."

Predaking sat down in a chair with a servo held out so his two guest could sit as well as they talked. "What do you mean? We have several reports that many Nythalian citizians want us gone for good." Athena stated slightly confused by this. Predaking gave her a wiry smile. "Oh yes, they wanted us dead, but that was also nearly over a vorn ago. We have settle things between us civilly."

Athena sat there thinking, he was probably right since she didn't read the reports before leaving like she should have done. "If it was not them, than who would do it? Have you made any enemies?"

"It could be that somebot was trying to start a fight between the neighboring cities. Like you stated, it has only been a vorn since the two cities had worked things out. That would mean what ever fragile peace you have could have been broken." Swoop stated.

Predaking leaned forward, his elbow joint digging into her upper pedes as he looked Athena in the optics showing the hint of his anger. "Swoop is right. I figured that out when I had seen the mech that did the bombing. You should know who would be this stupid to pull something like this." her optic narrowed at what the mech was implying and she growled out the one name she never wanted to think about again. "Starscream." Only a slight nod of his helm gave her all she needed and she found herself tearing out of the canopy to storm done the street, leaving Swoop looking after her in confusion.

It was not just the dinobot that was left confused, but several mechs that had been in her path had been force to the ground in surprise at her bumping into them. They shouted at her but went quiet when she turned on them, her optics bright in her fury and her deep growl making them stop. Predaking quickly went to her and grabbed her servo before she could try to leave once more. "Athena, stop. The mech is long gone. He surprised us with that attack and was gone before we could lock onto his fleeing form."

"Then I will search for that mech myself! He dares to try and kill anymore of our kind! I will have his spark for this." she shook off his hold and shifted to beast form to leap into the air. Predaking turned to hear shifting and found the mech that had come with her take after Athena.

She screeched in anger when she glanced to find Swoop flying after her. _::If you're came after to take me back, think again mech!::_

 _::Nope, not my plan.::_ he stated calmly, lazily twirling just under her sharp talons. The winds created by him from doing that shifted the air around her from under, letting the soft breeze go through her armor. _::Then what is your plan mech? Im going after Starscream.::_

 _::Im not stopping you. Im following, enjoying the winds. Do you want to play?::_ he replied the lazy lit to his voice making her scuff, so he changed tactics when she didn't answer. He flew on her left inching closer with each kilk making Athena vent and glare at the mech as she took to inching herself away from him. _::Why are you so pit bent on tearing Starscream like that?::_ she glared at him but all the mech did was nip at her back left pede making her focus on trying to kick him but he dodged and gave a cuffing laugh to her growl. The kick had thrown her off kilter a little and he took advantage of it by bumping her gently to her back with his pedes. _::I barely know you to let you know something like that mech.::_

 _::What about the mission? Are you going to abandon it just to go after Starscream. That mech is a coward that will only surface if it is to his gain.::_ he stated his wingtip hitting her feathers. Her lower jaw move up and down with a clamping sound being heard by her actions showing her annoyance of the mech. It was then she noticed he had been steering her in a loose line from all of his twirling and slight touches to her frame and she had been following. With his close proximity her focus had split to make sure she stayed away from him so they didn't collide even though he was to one colliding with her. _::Leave me along mech!::_

He gave another cuffing laugh as he spun over top of her, his beak nipping at her right wing in the process of his spinning. By now, she was in one spot, hovering as she twisted around to bite at him in irritation. _::The mission can wait, seeing as it was Starscream that did the bombing im going to bring the mech back…slightly alive.::_ This time she spun to have her back to the ground as her front pedes gripped his and forced them to drop. Even with the two of them dropping like they were, Swoop wasn't too worried and even helped her by folding in his wings to dive, surprising her that he would do that.

 _::Are you sure? Ultra Magnus wouldn't like that his student was ditching a mission he put you on.::_ He stated lazily, optics glancing from the approaching ground to hers. _::Let go you deranged mech!::_ She tried to pull her pedes back but he had a grip on hers.

 _::You're the one that grabbed me. I should be asking you to let go.::_ he replied cheekily at her making her wings hit him hard before the air shot them back painfully in force. _::Alright, one, two, three!::_ they both let go, but Athena could only slow her descent before crashing to the ground. Swoop landed next to her, his optics roaming over to see what needed, or might need, fixing.

Slowly her helm raised, Athena shaking it a little to clear her visual before glaring at Swoop, who was now in mech form. He kneeled, both servos out in a calm way. "Don't move, you hit the ground pretty hard. Let me do a quick scan to see if you damaged anything." he gave a side smile at her. "At least you didn't injure your wings this time."

 _::Oh, so you're a funny mech now? Just the mech after my spark.::_ she replied before nipping at his servo that was close to her beak. He drew back but not before she got him making Swoop shout out 'ow' at the slight pain. "I told you to stay still femme." he vented rubbing his two digits that ended up getting beaked. _::I didn't damage anything. The landing wasn't my hardest one yet. This was a soft landing to the ones I've had before.::_ she informed standing up, then shifting to glare at the mech, but the effect was soon lost when he stood up and towered her.

He could see this, and so, he crossed his arms over his chassis and grinned. "Come on, I'll get you a cube of Sweet-En with copper shaving and some nitrogen, if you come back with me." Swoop said trying to bribe Athena having known how long enough to realize that she likes a certain type Sweet-En. Her optics widen at his proposition of the Sweet-En that she gets, how he knew that she didn't know, but she knew that cube of Sweet-En would be her downfall.

"…Fine, but there better be some copper candies thrown into that deal." she grumbled turning to see that she hadn't flown that far from where she started. "I cant believe it, you really steered me back to here?" she glanced back to glare at him knowing she had made it pretty far before he showed up like he did. "I don't like you right now." she stated pointing a digit at him as he just stood there grinning at her.

"I've got a few goodies that you can have, though they're not copper candy." he replied walking up to her as they made their way to the spot she had left. "Have you had silver and gold ones?"

"Im not speaking to you right now." she stated and pointedly put her vision to the front of her. Swoop shook his helm at her sparkling behavior even though most knew about the recreation of the Predacons. "You're acting like a sparkling, you know that?"

"I am only three vorns old." She replied a few kilks went before she vented at the fact she just spoke to the mech. He glanced her way with a small smile. "I know. Almost everybot knows about your kind coming back." he then nudged her in the arm lightly to which she returned not knowing a smile had appeared on her faceplates. "Mech."

* * *

 _::Aero to Athena.::_

 _::Good cycle, Aero. Time for an update?::_

 _::Yes, it seems that the Nythalians had no servo in doing the bombing. We've searched and interrogated any that could have authorized that attack. What have you found on your end?::_

 _::What the Nythalians say is true. They did not have a part in the bombing. It was Starscream's doing.::_

 _::Starscream!? But that mech's been in hiding for so long. Why would he choose to come out of hiding just to bomb predacons with no success in it?::_

 _::The way that mech thinks no one can predict his moves. Other than that, this mission is pretty cut and dry. With no leads to find Starscream we cant pursue to even find where that mech could be at. Predaking had already spoke with Shockwave and the mech hasn't seen or heard from the seeker since that battle.::_

 _::….I'll let Blurr know. You and Swoop may as well head back home since we have no leads.::_

 _::No, we'll stay here for another cycle or so at least. He may try and attempt another bombing but that is low in of itself. If you happen to leave I will follow soon after. Have a good recharge Aero, Athena out.::_

 _::Right back atcha femme. Oh, and you owe me a night out and im cashing in once this mission is over, so be ready! Make sure to let Swoop know about our outing. The mechs with me are going as well.::_ Athena groaned at that thought. Unlike Smokescreen, she would force her to drink. If she were to resist, Aero would be sure to get creative. So far, she's been able to get out of finding herself with Aero when she was in the mood to drink. Until now, that is. Primus help her.

She turned to sip her cube, humming a little at the taste that she loved. Glancing to the mech a few feet from her, she let him know about what would be happening when they arrived back. "So be prepared to run, because I surely will be trying."

An optic ridge raised at her declaration. "What's so bad about Aero? She's a happy overcharged drinker."

"Its not Aero im worried about, I can handle her. Its Blurr that is the problem." she replied catching a candy he tossed to her, this one gold. "What's wrong with that mech?"

She couldn't help but laugh a little as she told him. "Because that mech seems to think im his one and only. We could be good friends but any attempt to be civil with the mech turns into me punching his lights out." Swoop smirked at that. "Now that you say that, I do recall overhearing about those happening, but until now, I didn't know what bots were doing that."

Athena finished her cube as she stood to recycle it. "Im off to recharge, Swoop. Ill see you in the morning."

"Have a good recharge, Athena." she gave a nod to having heard him as she left to the room she was staying for the night.

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage - Thank you. And as for Paradox, as of right now, i dont even know how she will be once she reunites with Athena. So many things could either go right, or wrong.**

 **As always read and review.**


	6. Departure

_::Comm Link::_

 **Predacon talking**

* * *

"Toss it over here Miko!" Raf shouted running with his upper body turned and arms out ready to receive the disk that was flying at him. Just before he was able to grab it and dark gray figure leaped in front of him and took off with the disk. "DOX!" the young boy ran after the feline as she dodged his attempt to tackle her and pranced around his figure as he got up from the ground. Miko a little ways out could be heard laughing.

She dropped the disk and nuzzled the boy on the head. "You need to work on your speed and agility if you want to ever catch me, youngling." she teased him watching him sit up on the grassy ground. Raf glanced to her with a smile. "Yeah, I know." she sat next to him as they watched the sun descend to the ground and a few seconds later the boy leaned over to Paradox knowing that this would be her last day on Earth since Wheeljack would be arrive sooner than thought.

An audial finial flicked down towards Raf as she kept her view ahead of her. Having spent the last two weeks with him had been something she was glad to have been able to do with him before leaving. If only her spark would stop aching at the thought of leaving him all the time. He understood since she hasn't seen Athena in the three years she has been here, and with him being the last of his siblings to move out of his parents house, Paradox honestly didn't know if she could leave him.

Footsteps sounded as another member of their gang came over and sat on Paradox's left, Raf being on her right. Paradox glanced to the woman her engine giving soft whirs of acknowledgement. Jack would have been here if he wasn't called out for a mission leaving Miko the only other one of the original Team Prime to be here to see Paradox off.

"Come on, it has gotten late." Paradox stated after the three stayed silent for a good hour. Miko, surprisingly stay quiet during that time. The three got up and headed towards Miko's home since Raf's parents didn't know about her. Paradox waited patiently as the two humans gripped into the spaces of her armor before taking off at a run. Who needed to use a car when you were larger than a human motorcycle?

* * *

Each pede fall was light and soft as Paradox crept up to Raf, who was sleeping on Miko's couch. The feline had slept on the floor near the boy and had awoken when she heard Miko's alarm go off. The woman had forgot to cancel it for today since it was her day off and once it stopped, the feline could hear that she had fallen back into recharge. Waiting another thirty minutes, letting herself take in all that was around her before her gaze fell upon her charge.

Unlike Jack, Raf snored softly. Which was something she praised about the boy, her audials were safe at least with Raf. Venting softly she took in the boy knowing that if she were to see him again, it would be probably years later. His boyish looks had lost the baby fat and he had grown tall, nearly a little under Jack. Raf had also grown smatter in his use of technology since meeting the bots and having studied under Ratchet when he was here during the first year.

Since the doctor bot had left, she still had no idea the reason for it, Paradox continued to teach Raf how to read Cybertronian symbols. If she knew the three they would help each other and once Raf was old enough Fowler would make sure the boy had a place in with them and so she was glad she continued to teach him their language. It would help him to make better firewalls knowing that no other hacker on this planet would be able to understand one symbol with out help.

She would miss him dearly, she knew this. With one more soft vent Paradox leaned close to his face and nuzzled him in the cheek gently. "Raf, its time to wake up." she stated quietly. He shifted, eyes sluggishly opening to greet her. A smile found its way on his face at see the feline, his voice thick with sleep. "Mornin' Dox." his mouth opened further as he let out a yawn and let his whole body stretch out while he slowly made his way to sitting up. "Miko not up?"

Paradox shook her helm, her two audials finials flitching at her show of mirth at the young woman. Raf let a smile creep on his face having seen her finials move. Just like with him understanding Bee, Raf could see all the little twitches that Paradox did and knew what they meant. "Your going to wake her up, aren't you?"

Paradox's tail flicked behind her as she sat on her hind pedes, bright amber eyes not hiding the gleam of mirth. "I would never." Raf could only shake his head at the feline. "You wound me so, Raf, to think I would do such a thing. Besides its her fault she didn't remember to turn her alarm off and in doing so woke me up." she let a small purr come forth and if she could smile it would have been plastered on her muzzle.

The boy ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier than what it was. "She wouldn't be Miko if she didnt." he stated it as his stood up. "Yeap. Go make that black liquid you humans are so found of. She will be wanting some." the feline replied making her way towards Miko's bedroom. "Its called coffee, Dox." she flicked her tail at him having heard his mutter. She knew what the substance was called having to be around a majority of humans that crave it like a lifeline at times.

As she drew close to the slightly open door she began to crouch as she carefully put one pede in front of the other. The door was pushed open, barely making a whisper of noise as she went into the room. Audials finials, tail and armor twitched slightly the closer she drew. Her frame moved to prepare for a leap and just as she readied her jump an air horn went off making the feline over leap and slam into the wall with half her frame sticking out of the other side. Miko had screamed, going from sleep to sudden waking while a familiar snorting laugh was sounded.

"ANNABEL! YOU SCRAPHEAP GLITCHING **PIECE** OF A UNICRON FRAGGER!" Paradox shouted wiggling her frame to try and get out, only it made things worse for those in Miko's room since they had to see the feline's wiggling backend. Soon both women were laughing as Paradox fought to get free of the hole that she had made.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Miko shouting pulling on one side of the feline while Annabel pulled from the other side trying to help Paradox get free of the hole. She caterwauled out a roar from the pull and bits of things, mostly wood, braking from in-between the seams of her armor. Soon, Raf came to help and with the three working Paradox was free of her prison in the wall. Glancing over her armor it was a bit dented up but was fine with the exception she would now need to clean things from under her armor.

Raf followed the feline to the living room and help to remove sections of her armor to help clean the wood and debris of the wall that had ended up under her armor. "When is he suppose to be here?" Raf asked taking a piece of wood out.

"He already arrive nearly three hours ago." She stated getting up to shake the bits of dust off before letting Raf reclamp the armor. "He said that he was going to scout out some energon to store up before coming to get me."

"Oh."

Her gaze glanced back at the boy feeling the sadness come back knowing their time together was almost over. Annabel sensing that the two needed a moment to themselves left to inform Miko. The secretary would miss the feline as well but in the two weeks since both were fired Annabel had found a good job, thanks to the help of Fowler, and was now working as secretary to a corporate company to a GM.

Paradox vented and leaned her helm to his as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Raf listened to the beating hum of her spark, letting the soft noise of her living essence be all that he heard. After a good minute or so, Paradox pulled back to gazed into his brown eyes seeing the sadness clear in them. A whine escaped from her, her audial finials dipping as the time grew even closer with each minute that passed.

"Hey, I'll be back. Okay?" she whispered to him optics looking into his eyes as she reassured him with somber earnest. "You still have Miko and Jack. And im sure Bumblebee will come to see you soon." He nodded and she gave another whine as she lowered her helm to bury it into his chest, finials still dipped down. Her cooling systems started up as shivers ran through her frame as Raf tightened his hold on her.

Small sounds of hiccups that came from her vents let both know that she was crying. Raf also knew that she was cry when his shirt had become wet from the coolant leaking from her optics. "Hey, Dox, it'll be alright." he stated but a whine was all that was returned as the racking of her armor grew. He push her back gently to help wipe the stains from her face giving her a half smile. "It's like letting Athena leave all over again!" she cried feeling nearly the same way when Athena had left to start her training as an Elite Guard.

Raf sighed as he moved him hand to rub the top of her helm and she let her pedes give out and plop on the ground in front of him. Her engine chocked out a purr even through her distress as he continued to rub her helm to help calm her down.

"You going to be okay, Doxie?" Miko asked making the feline glance to the young woman. "She'll be fine, Miko. She's just distressed by all of what is going to be happening soon and that the bond with her sister has been strained for a good while now." Miko nodded in understanding having gone through several lectures from Ratchet after asking him about cybertronians. It had been required to know more about them since her and Jack's teams would be the ones to deploy at any evidence of cybertronians.

Her finials twitched as the ping sent to her. _::You ready kitty?::_ she gave a soft growl at the nickname the mech gave her letting the two know near her that something was up. _::As I will ever be Rogue.::_ she sifted to stand carrying Raf up with her to make him stand as well. He whipped the last of the coolant stains off of her face before she glanced between the two. "Wheeljack is ready to leave." she told them turning to leave the house and wait for them to get ready the rest of the way. _::Coordinates?::_ he asked to which she supplied. _::Be there in two breems::_

"Where is Annabel?" Paradox asked seeing that only Miko and Raf were the ones to come out. "She had to leave, her boss called her in since he had to make an unscheduled meeting. She said to giving you her sincerity for not being able to see you off." Miko stated getting into her car while Raf sat on Paradox's back. "Ill see you two at the sight."

The feline nodded as the young women drove off before Paradox followed after but using shortcut that would keep her hidden. After several breems had past she arrived at the area seeing the ship that Wheeljack always flew. The same one that had crash during the fight with Unicron. Miko was there speaking with the white mech before spotting Paradox and Raf coming up to them.

"How has it been Wheeljack?" Raf asked him sliding off the side of Paradox to the ground.

"Eh, good so far. Been flying around letting those that haven't heard yet that the war is over and Cybertron is bright again. Miko here has been telling me all that has been happening here." Wheeljack turned to glance at the feline with a smirk. "You ready to go Kitty?"

She glared at the mech, this was going to be a long fragging trip. "Whats the rush?" she asked walking slowly with Raf still at her side up to the mech. "I was letting Miko know how Bulkhead's been doing and that he's planning a small party for when you get back. We thought that we could also surprise that sister of yours your back. Also, because Magnus asked me back to help with evidence containing some bombings." the mech answered giving a wave to Miko as he headed up the ramp to start his ship. "So hurry up. I don't want to get a lecture from Mr. Stick up my Tailpipe. If I can, ill stop by again to see you Miko." he stated glancing at her with a grin and a wink.

Miko gave a snort at his wink. "You better slagger! I need to keep up with my Wrecking boys!" She turned slightly to look at Paradox when she was nudged and raise a brow at the feline. Paradox glanced at the two. "Now, when I get back I expect to see grandcreations! Make sure Jack know that too."

Raf coughed as his face turned scarlet while Miko snorted out in laughter. "I am not having any kids, sorry to disappoint Doxie. Besides, you are Raf's guardian not mine or Jacks."

If she could she would be smirking. "Yes, true, but I conceder the three of you mine, so like I said. I want grandcreations when I come back."

"D-DOX! You could come back next year! Im still to young to even think about that!" Raf shouted embarrassed.

She shrugged happily loving how she was messing with her charge since Miko wasn't being effected. "Then after eight years each I expect a least one grandcreation. That a good amount of time?" Raf could only burring his face into his hands and groan. Paradox purred at his reaction before budding her helm into his chest letting him know she was about to leave for the ship.

Drawly back she look at both younglings. "Take care of each other, okay?" looking at Miko. "Make sure to keep shooting the newbie's." Miko snickered at the job that she's taken over since it first started as Paradox looked to her charge. "Try and keep Miko in line, Jack will need your help with her."

"Hey! Im not as bad as I use to be." she exclaimed with a smile as Paradox gave her a dull look. "Okay, okay, so what if I messed with the shampoo and put pink dye in it. Those aftholes deserved it anyways." the woman stated with a small shrug as she muttered the last part.

"Don't worry, Dox, I'll keep an eye on them." Raf stated giving the feline one last hug. "Let us know when you get there, kay?" Paradox gave a nod, purring, before turning to enter the ship and moved to be seated in the chair to wait for take-off. "Took you long enough Kitty." Wheeljack teased earning a growl from Paradox. "I will take as long as I like fraggin Rogue." Wheeljack only grinned at the feline as the hatch closed and the ship began to lift.

Paradox couldn't help but think of Raf as the distance grew. She didn't realized she had let a small whimper out of her engine until Wheeljack laid a servo gently on her helm and pet her. "Don't worry Kitty, you'll see him again. You can always call me, just like I stated once before. Im a dependable mech." She flicked her optics over to look at the mech as he continued to look forward while he steered the ship in open space. Lifting her helm up she leaned into his touch, a purr being brought forth at his comfort. "I know, Rogue, I know." she stated nuzzling into his palm for a few seconds before biting down on it earning a surprised yelp from the mech.

"What the frag was that for!?" he shouted holding the now leaking servo still holding the shocked look on his face towards Paradox. "Call me Kitty one more time and ill make sure to damage something else." she growled curling into herself while her tail flicked about in the irritation she held for the bot. Wheeljack huffed as he whipped his servo, the leaking having stopped since she didn't bit down that hard. "And here I thought we had something between us." Paradox looked back at the mech and rolled her optics at his dramatic statement.

"In your dreams mech." she replied sternly, yet Wheeljack could see the glint of amusement in her optic.

* * *

 **Okay i have a question, who else just looks at a nice, shiny, expensive car and just think THAT IS A FUCKING TRANSFORMER!? You see that car, that car is a damn Autobot/Decepticon! I just know it! Saw a person driving a red lambo (Lucky bastards) and the first thing that pops up in my mind was THATS FUCKING SIDESWIPE! HOLY PRIMUS, I FOUND SIDESWIPE!...where's Sunny? (Glances around for a yellow lambo)**

 **The Whispering Sage - What kind of parts do you think were missing in the first half? and Acutally, nope, Starscream was not planned, NOT planned at all. i really was going for a more border start up but that damn jet just zoom his way in...(im still trying to figure how that fraggin happened) As for Swoop...what can i say, it was something i thought Swoop would do. i mean he has to deal with four other temperamental brothers so i would think he picks things up from time to time. and Fluff? I will work on it...not that great with fluff...if you have something in mind let me know.**

 **I want to thank awesomeadvice (Love that) for favoriting!**

 **As for my other readers Please review! i would like to see how you think of it so far. (also, i know that there are mishaps at times, im working without an editor so im bound to miss a few rewordings, spellings what nots)**


	7. Defending From Mechs

_::Comm Link::_

 **Predacon talking**

* * *

"You know, you two can get a room to do that." Athena stated watching Aero and Ripdrive swapping paint without the care to the rest of the group that was with them. Blurr maneuvered over to the predacon femme to sit in the seat that was empty next to her. Swoop chuckling at the face she made at him for the mech's movement.

"Letsditchthisgroup. Iknowagoodplacetograbsomegoodies." Athena grounded her dentas as she took a sip of her Sweet-En that Swoop had gotten her. There was one plus to Aero being with Ripdrive since her focus was on the mech. Not on her goal to get Athena to drink and get overcharged. Only, her luck was to run out as Aero had overheard, or somewhat did, Blurr. "OH! Frag no! Blurr get your blue aft away from my femme!"

Ripdrive had an unsure look on his faceplates at what Aero had just shouted. "Her femme?"

The other femme of the group stood to make her way over to push the mech, or tried to. Said mech was too fast and slipped out of the femme's reach and zipped to Athena's other side. "TooslowAero! Gottobebetterthanthatfemme! So,sweetspark,caretojoinme?" Athena glared at the mech, who had given her a wink, before glancing at Swoop who was just chuckling at what was going on. A smirk found its way on her face as she turned back to Blurr. The mech thinking that she was smiling at him not realizing that she had something planned just then.

 _::Swoop, play along. This will be my only chance to get this mech off my back struts. Well, im hoping.::_ Swoop looked to Athena in confusion at the private comm she sent as the predacon got up, moving around Blurr to stand at the dinobot's side with an arm laying on his left shoulder. Aero narrowed her optics having watched what her friend was doing and wondering what was about to happen. _::Remember, just go along with what im about to do.::_

"Blurr, I am not interested in you like that **nor** have I ever been." she stated. "And if it takes it to show you, then please watch and get it through your fraggin processor that I only like you as a friend." Aero let her jaw drop at what Athena did next, shocking everyone that knew her, even the five bots that had just walked in as she spoke.

The predacon femme used her other servo to take Swoop's chin, her claws gently pressing into the metal, and turned his face towards her as she leaned down to plant her lips to his. Swoop, having been warned before hand, was still caught off guard but that didn't last long as he did as she asked. Moving his own servo up he gripped the back of her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss she was giving him. His engine gave a purr as his other servo went to grip her waist to bring her frame near him.

" **WHAT THE FRAG!** " Smokescreen shouted making the two stop what they had been doing. The Elite Guardsman's engine growling hard at what he had just had to witness his best friend do. " **EXPLAIN!** " came his demand as he pointed at Athena and Swoop.

Athena glanced back at Swoop with a smirk, not realizing that her innocant actions had done something to the dinobot. She moved over to calm down her friend to give an explanation of what and why it happened. All but the two friends had seen the look Swoop was giving Athena and the comms were going off as bets where placed, Flareup and Aero being the ringleaders this time around.

"Smoke, calm down, it was the only thing that I could think to do to get Blurr to stop with his flirting." she stated pointing to the now slumped Blurr. He was looking at Athena with a pouty face, his lower lip trembling and his optics giving off something of a hurt puppy look. She had to quickly look back at Smokescreen not able to stand the look the mech was giving her. Smokescreen grounded his dentas as he showed all of his anger at her.

"But did you have to do it in the way of kissing. To a completely stranger at that?!" he asked fisting his servos.

"Swoop is not a stranger, ive known the mech for a couple months now." she replied giving her friend a scathing look. "And your **now** just letting me know you've been hanging out with a mech?!"

All Athena could do was face palm herself at her friends behavior before sliding it down as she looked up to the ceiling in exasperation. "Look, Smoke, I am not interested like that, so cool your systems! I have told Swoop to play along with and he did, okay!?" Smokescreen folded his arms with a huff as she continued. "Besides, what's with you doing this big brother protectiveness now? What about Blurr and his antics towards me?"

"Blurr is harmless and he's been trying for so long now that he has yet to actually do anything towards you." Smokescreen answered before pointing towards Swoop. "Him? I haven't met the mech and you go up and kiss him! Not only that but from what we all saw, it could have lead to something else."

Athena gave her friend a tedious stare. "Oh like what?"

"Heres a clue. Interfacing." Flareup supplied. Athena let out an 'oh' at that before scowling at her best friend. "Really Smoke? You think it would go that far? And before you ask, yes, I now know what you had been referring to before with Bluestreak."

Aero went up to pull Athena away from the group of mechs and lead her to a booth that would hold the three femmes. "Dear Primus, femme." Athena raised her optic ridge at Aero. "What?"

Flareup had a smirk planted on her faceplates. "You don't just go up to a mech and do what you just did. You should have seen the look Swoop had as you left him to head over to Smokey." Athena glanced back to the spot Swoop had been sitting only to find him gone. "Don't try and search for the mech, he's gone."

The predacon turned back to her femme friends confused. "I let him know before hand to go along with what I was doing."

Aero snickered into her servo. "Did you let the poor mech know that you were going to kiss him?"

"No. I was just trying to get Blurr to stop and now it just made said mech continue to look at me like a hurt and lost puppy." she stated not even glancing at Blurr knowing he still held that look. "Let me guess, I did something wrong?"

"Oh no, you just made a mech charged and just left him to smolder in his energy." Flareup answered smirking as Athena gave her a questioning look. Aero burst out laughing at their predacon friend and her hopelessness. "You really don't know much about interacting with others do you?"

Athena gave a shrug. "I learned about what interfacing was and knew about sparkmates. I get how to interact on a friendly mannor but other than that im a bit clueless to the rest. So, what do you mean by charged and smolder?" this time both femme cracked up at her question. It was Flareup that was able to contain herself as she held a servo up. "Where did you learn to kiss? If you have very little understanding of what you had done, how did you know to do that?"

"What humans call a movie. Miko made me watch a movie called 'The Notebook'. The main characters were doing that." she answered. "Can I educate her?" Aero asked Flareup. "Go right ahead. Poor Par doesn't know what she's missing having a partner."

* * *

A screech of pain rang through the darkness as metal clashed with metal. A wyvern-like predacon limped backwards a few times, his wing dragging along with, trying to get out of the femme's range and gave a hiss at her. Athena slammed her left wing to the ground letting out her out screech as the wing digits made lines into the metal ground. When the mech had challenged her, he didn't expect her wings to have doubled as servos while in beast mode and he found that was a fatal mistake on his part. Her green optics drill hard into his amber ones showing him she was not about to back down from this fight.

This femme was not one of the femmes to back down as fast like Silverglide had seen done when they were challenged. Many in the city knew that their were so few of their kind and that was why most of the femmes chose the fist mech to challenge them as there sparkmates.

 **Do you yield Silverglide?** Athena asked stalking up to the injured mech. Predaking did inform her of curtain things that their kind did, but he had failed to mention that if she were to loss to this mech, that he would become her mate. Even with being cloned, they still retained the programs that the fittest survived and the weak submitted to death.

She slammed her other wing to the ground in her anger at the mech's silence. **DO YOU YIELD!?** she shouted, those near having watched the battle with interest since she was the last free femme of their kind. The mech glared at her before lunging at her, both rolled over each other.

 **You will submit to me femme!** Silverglide replied biting into her feather plating with no success of even getting through the armor to her vitals. He roared in rage and pain as her talons ripped into his side plating taking chunks of armor and wiring with her pull. Her wing digits took hold of his helm letting the talons sink into the plating. Athena screeched in pain as he took to shredding her left wing so she made them roll again in order to use her right wing to help push her off of the mech and get free of his fangs.

They both backed up, energon leaking from multiple wounds. Each having one wing to damaged to be used while the mech had his right side sparking from torn wires. The left side of her feather plating was bent and dented but would still hold protection to the vital lines underneath. She gave a hard glare and snorted at the mech, steam being shot out from her vents at the action since her frame was overheating from the fight.

This time Athena ran at him and rammed into his frame making him slide a few feet as she drove it along from her momentum. Her usable wing slammed down on him helm and her tail spike striking into his shoulder joint at nearly the same time. The claws of his back pedes raked down her backside slicing through her weak and thin armor tearing fuel lines and wires. Her helm shot up at the fiery pain that shot though her systems as she screeched out the pain before fighting through it to use her tail spike to stab him again. What ever she hit had caused him to buck hard and flung her off of him.

She landed hard and struggled to get up onto her pedes. She needed to but was stopped at the screech of pain the mech gave out and her optics locked onto his withering form. The figure of First Aid shot over to him with Predaking following after to make sure the predacon didnt hurt himself more. Ripdrive kneel next to her letting the femme know the fight was over, but didn't know who had won and let her frame collapse.

"He sure did a number on you femme." he muttered as he quickly clamped several torn fuel lines. All Athena could do was groan at the pain that laced her systems as he worked her vision flicking. "Athena keep those optics onlined! Slagit!" Ripdrive cursed as he started up an energon line seeing as she was losing too much at once. Where was the largest leak coming from that was causing this? "Keep them online femme!" he ordered towards her and she answered with a groan as she lifted her helm a little.

It didn't last long before her helm dropped. "How is she?" the voice of First Aid was heard near her and that made her wonder what happened to the mech she had been fighting. Her wondering processor didn't last long as she fell into stasis lock with the two medics shouting out at her not to.

* * *

 **Swapping Paint = Cuddling**

 **And for those who may or may not have read Fragile Horns. I have been thinking of doing another one shot (Or a multiple chapter story). Ive been wanting to revisit Sky but really not sure since i have no plot for her. Well at this moment in time.**

 **The Whispering Sage - Hehe, kitty went through a wall. And yes, Paradox will start to show more often once she arrives on Cybertron. *grins* Not only that but ive been reading MTMTE and have an idea for our Predacon feline...well a little later on...**

 **Read and Review**


	8. Game of Chess

_:: Comm link::_

 **Predacon talking**

* * *

"Geez Kitty, you're going to burst a gasket if you don't calm down." Wheeljack muttered having to have listened for the past several hours of pede falls that went back a forth as they got closer to Cybertron. He glanced back at the feline with a smirk as she stood there just glaring at him.

She growled at him for a second before moving her pedes slowly in a flirty way her helm held high and turned to the side as she looked at the mech. Having been in a confined space for several cycles with the feline he found she was rather flirtatious and was vulgar. "I know a way to help with that, if you're willing, Rogue." her tail flicked at the tip and he knew if she could she would be smirking at him. "It'll help keep my processor from over thinking."

Setting the auto pilot Wheeljack half turned to the femme with a vent giving a return in a side smirk towards her. "I don't know, Kitty, could you handle a mech such as me?" Paradox only gave a hum as she made her way over the last few feet and lifted to rest her front pedes on the arm of the chair. He watched her look over him as she answered. "Im sure I could handle you." she purred leaning her helm closer to his face plates to give the right side of his jaw a nuzzle. "A strong and dashing mech, but here's the thing, Rogue." she paused in her nuzzling to pull back as she continued to purr at him.

Wheeljack couldn't help but lean after her in the couple of inches she pulled back. A servo moved to stop under her jaw as a two digits scratched the seam in her armor. "What's that?" Her amber optics flashed as she striked in a quick jerk of her helm to bite down on his servo hard before releasing it for him to yelp as he drew it back into his person. "What the FRAG?! Again!?" Wheeljack grumbled at the pain that his servo was giving telling him she bit harder this time around.

Paradox let out a laugh, walking away from the mech. "I told you to stop calling me Kitty." she glanced back at the mech her tail lazily twitching at her victory. Wheeljack threw her a half-sparked glare having enjoyed the banter with her even though at times it ended with him servos bit. With a shake of his helm he took back the control of the ship as the metal planet began to become larger. "Paradox, we're nearly there."

The finials twitch on her helm as she moved to the seat and jump onto it to get a look herself. She was starting to feel her sister more easier now as the distance became less with each breem. The rest of the trip was held in silence as Wheeljack continued to maneuver the ship and Paradox held her attention to the bond her spark held. Soon the feline felt a nudge at the bond signaling that Athena could feel her return as well.

Emotions of relief, joy, contentment, and excitement fluttered between the bond. Paradox vent softly feeling the slight strain her spark held since her sister had started her training disappear. Optic offlined as she sat there soaking in the feel of feeling her sister once again. Not knowing how long Wheeljack continued she was brought back when he spoke of them landing making her finials perk.

With the slight jerk at the landing Wheeljack stood up as Paradox followed the mech hoping the mech would stay a little bit to help her get around. She knew she would get herself utterly lost if she looked for her sister on her own. What she didn't know was Bumblebee was waiting for them as the hatch opened and settled on the ground.

She jogged over to the yellow mech in greeting. "Bumblebee, it has been a while!" the mech chuckled returning her greeting. "That is has. Wheeljack the journey was smooth I take it?"

"Yeah, though I have a few bite marks thanks to Kitty here." The white mech grinned when the feline turned to glare at him. "If you're here, I guess you'll be showing Paradox around?"

"Yeah." Bumblebee answered.

"Well, then I'm off to refuel. See you later Kitty." he waved as he turned to leave.

"Stop calling me Kitty, Rogue!" she returned only to hear a chuckle from the mech. She gave a vent turning to Bumblebee. "Well, lead the way good mech." the two walked along the street Bumblebee watching at the feline took in all of what had been rebuilt. "Much has changed since I first came here."

"Yeah, its nice to see Cybertron coming back to what is once was." Bumblebee stated. "Ill bring you to your sisters place. Right now she's visiting Predaking but she said she should be back later tomorrow."

Paradox nodded as she continued to converse with the mech until pain came through the bond stopping the feline dead in her steps. At first Bumblebee didn't notice that Paradox had stopped but when he did he turned back to give her a worried glance. "You okay?"

Her finials twitched as she focused on her sister. Then the bond became muddled as if she had went into recharge making her start to panic a little. Looking up to the yellow mech she quickly moved to stand beside him. "Is there any way to getting there? Something happened to Athena. She was in pain."

Bumblebee thought it over. "We can head over to Ultra Magnus and ask, but without wings it'll take a while to reach her." Paradox nodded and followed the mech as they headed to the blue and red mech.

* * *

With a jerk Athena came out of stasis suddenly and lunged at the first bot that was nearest to her. "Whoa femme!" the mech shouted using the pad to deflect her beak but ending up making the pad shatter from the impact. "It's okay. Your safe." he stated trying to calm the femme that seemed to not really be there but was still active.

Her processor couldn't get up to speed to make her think since the sedatives were still effecting her. She gave another lunge as the mech shouted for restraints. Her limbs weren't moving like she wanted sending the femme even more over the edge. Feeling one of her wings were pinned to her side making the moveable wing flail around knocking into a bot and sending the bot flying into the air with a grunt.

 **Athena! Sister, calm down. You're at the medbay in Iacon.** the familiar voice made her pause and search for the bot. Her optics landed on the form of a feline that she knew and felt reassurance come through the bond. **That's it sis, focus on me.** Athena's processor was finally able to catch up putting her helm back down letting her frame relax as she was able to regain some control over herself.

Using her optics to look around, trying to gather information of what was happening before landing back on Paradox as she voiced her confusion. **When did you get here? What happened?**

 **I've been here more than a solar cycle. The medics were able to patch you up temperately but had to transport you here for further repairs. You had to have some fuel lines replaced because yours weren't salvageable and your wing will be in that brace for several more cycles.** Paradox informed her sister watching as she closed her optics.

 **It is good to see you again.** Athena replied giving a soft hum at the presence of the feline. **It has been too long.**

 **That is has.** Paradox gave a low rumble of her engine in agreement. **You have had many bots come to see how you were. It is a little surprising how many friends you have made.** Athena let one optic open. **If it wasn't for Smoke, I would not know many bots. He is the one I give thanks to for not giving up in trying to make me his friend.**

The two fell silent letting their sparks reconnect after the strain of the distance. The medics that came in and out of the room were ignored as they went about there way at times to scan Athena before heading out. The cycles went by as Athena healed nearly complete and Paradox informed her sister all that she had done while on Earth to help the time to pass for the two of them. During that time the feline had reunited with Smokescreen being a little surprised at how close Smokescreen and her sister were.

She also met Aero and Flareup finding the two femmes rather enjoyable to be around. It was also through them that Paradox found out about a mech, named Swoop, on what had happened a couple of weeks ago. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Paradox couldn't help but have her jaw slacked at the move her sister did with said mech. "Are you glitched!? Why would you do that?!"

 _::Geez not you too….I had to listen to Smoke about that too.::_ Athena groaned as the memory came to surface. Paradox vented at her oblivious sister. _::Argh, can we talk about something else? I can not wait for this brace to be off.::_ Athena growled as her tail flicking slightly in her irritation.

"No, we can not! I need to know each and every mech that has been chasing you or you them." Paradox stated. "That way I can bite them for getting too close to you until I deem them worthy of your affections. Im not going to have just any mech become your Conjunx Endura."

Aero was grinning as she watched the two bicker as she glanced to the femme next to her. _::Par! Stop! I have been fine while you were gone. And only one mech has even showed interest in me.::_

"Do you even know what the four acts are?" Paradox asked. "I bet that mech has been trying to..." Athena sent a questioned glanced to her sisters pause. _::Par? You okay? You didn't glitch did you? How do you even know all about this? I didn't know about it until Aero and Flareup explained more to me about it.::_ Paradox's optics flash letting them know that the feline had come to a conclusion. "I was stuck with Ratchet, dumbaft, he made sure I knew all about it." Paradox finally stated growling. "I should have Smokey's helm for not thinking of even letting you know about this stuff until now."

 _::It wasn't his fault. We were both busy with training.::_ Athena defended the mech from her sister. _::Can we please move on from this?::_

"Fine, but I am not going to let this go." the feline stated.

Aero grinned at the two with a shake of her helm. "You can really tell that you two are sisters. Anyway, wanted to let you know Athena, that once your free we'll have a night out with just us four."

 _::I'll have to see how much work I would need to catch up on first.::_ Athena agreed to the outing as the two femmes walked to the door. _::See you in a few cycles.::_

"Wait! I'll come with for a bit." Paradox said to the femmes turning to her sister. "I'll be back soon. I just need to go for a good run since its been a while." Athena nodded her helm and soon she was left alone in her room. This would be yet another recharge that she honestly didn't need and it didn't help that her wings were getting itchy for a flight.

"Athena?" she moved to look at the door to see Swoop standing there waiting for a reply. _::Come in! Please, I need some company since my sister went for a stretch.::_ She stated pleased to see the mech. Swoop let a smile appear on his lips as he made his way to a chair that was near her helm so that it would be easier for them to talk. "How are you?"

 _::Other than the fact my wings are itching for a flight, im good. Im just glad I won the fight and showed that mech I wasnt going down that easily. Oh, i found out the mech is in recovery as well so im not the only one suffering at being grounded.::_ Athena replied her engine giving a humored rumble. _::I have my sister back and it feels so good to feel her side of the bond again. Although I will have to warn you…she may end up biting you. She's a bit protective.::_

He gave Athena a slightly worried look at that until it clicked. "Why?…Does it have to do you the kiss you gave me?"

Athena tilted her helm slightly from one side to the other as she spoke in her way of doing the so-so one would have done with a servo. _::Ehhh, yes. She didn't particularly take well to that.::_ Swoop let a small laugh at that. _::Hey! At least those brothers of yours don't give you slag like she's giving me for things like that.::_ she vent at the mech who shook his helm before moving to take something out of his subspace.

"You want to play? It'll help pass the time." he asked as he went to retrieve a table to put it between them. _::Is that the human game chess?::_ He gave her a nod in his answer as he set the board up. "My good fembot, make your move." Since her beak made it hard to show a smile she let her optics show him instead. _::Your going to loss my dear mech. I was taught this game by a human, one that is very smart for his age.::_ she goaded him gently using her talons to move a pawn two spaces forward.

"We shall see then." Swoop replied moving his own pawn this one stopping her pawn from advancing. "How about this, if I win this round, we take a flight together once your wing had fully healed." Athena looked up from the board in surprise at the mech before going back to studying her pieces. _::Are you sure? That last time we were in the same flying area I had to have a medic put my gears back into place.::_ she looked back up to the dinobot after moving another of her pawn, this time only one space forward.

"Im sure." he replied moving another pawn. "I've been wanting to see how good you are in flying maneuvers." she eyed the mech with a tilt of her helm but he kept his optic on the board waiting for her next move. He had a servo on the table with several of his digits resting on his chin showing that he was thinking over possible steps. When did she start taking in more of what this mech did? Athena didn't realize that she had been staring at the mech until his blue optics met hers. "Athena?"

Mentally shaking herself she glanced down at the board to move a piece, this time one of her knights. _::I'm fine, just lost in thought. Alright, I'll agree to your terms if you agree to mine.::_ he raised and optic ridge at this giving her a half smile. "And what would that be?" Her tail gave a flick as it moved to curl around her on the right side. _::I'll show you my flying capabilities if you win and if I win, you'll give me a full detail. I would have my sister help with that but she has trouble holding things. That sound like a deal?::_

"Deal." He replied and set about to focus on the game, though he did notice that at times he would glance up to watch her study the pieces as the crown of her feather plating around her helm would ruffle slightly as she thought. Even though her gaze gave off the intense raptor-like way, he could see much of what her optics showed him. They flickered a little in there green glow when he first arrived letting him know she had returned his smile making his spark grow even warmer and speed up.

He will admit that the run-ins with the femme were not planned out each time they collided. Since first laying optic on her he held an interest in her in a friend kind of way, but that night changed his thought process. It wasn't until she initiated the kiss that he realized his spark had sped up each time she was near. Having known the femme for several months, nearly reaching three now he would spend more time to know more about her before asking her.

He did trying to see her sooner after hearing what had happened to her and wanted to make sure she was alright. His spark had become tight at being told the fight with another predacon did good damage on her. When he learn why she had been fighting the predacon mech he had to get himself to calm down from the burst of anger shooting through his systems. They shouldnt have to rely on that method of obtaining sparkmates at this time of age but he had been told they did things differently and so he could do nothing to stop it. Even if he could he had been to far from the fight to do anything about it seeing as he was in Iacon during that time.

Soon the board was becoming scarce of pieces with only four left. _::Checkmate my dear mech.::_ Athena stated having cornered his only piece left, his king, while her castle, bishop, and knight surrounded the king piece. Swoop gave her a soft smile showing he conceded. "When would you like it do be done?" Just as his smile showed his voice was also soft as he asked her.

 _::As of right now, I do not know, but if I am in need of it I'll be sure to search for you.::_ She answer moving her helm a little so that one side was shown more than the other as he gazed at him they glow of her optic dimmed in her show of shyness. _::Would you like to play again?::_ he gave a nod in agreement and set about to replace the pieces.

By the fourth game Swoop noticed Athena nodding at times as her optics flickered on and off in her fight to stay awake. Swoop quietly collected the pieces and put them away then folded the board to place it above them before closing it and subspacing the item. Throughout this process she didn't seem to notice but did once the mech walked by her towards the door. Stopping him with her tail wrapping around his right servo she drew him gentle back to her side.

 _::To let you know, Swoop, even if you didn't win...I would still like to fly with you.::_ she stated nervously looking at him from the corner of her optic. _::That is if you still want to.::_ Swoop gave her a side grin as he nodded. "I would love too, Athena."

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage - Swquueeee! I do have to agree with you. Intentionally or not it would be considered a first kiss.**

 **Read and review!**


	9. Giggle Time

_::Comm Link::_

 **Predacon talking**

* * *

Athena quickly ran through the streets calling out apologies as she went. Two more cycles later and she was free. Right now she was in search of her sister having pinged her through the bond letting her know she was on her way. The predacon could feel the excitement flow through that doubled from her own. :: _Be ready sister, im nearly there!::_

 _::Just get your aft here. Don't stop, just transform as you go. I'll latch on as you go and then we can go fly.::_ Paradox answered making Athena grin happily to do as ordered. _::I see you.::_ Once Athena spotted her sister she shifted as she went past and leaped into the air feeling the weight of her sister on her back settle.

"HEY!" A bot shouted as Athena soared over head nearly hitting the mech's helm in the process. Athena cuffed in her laughter too giddy to return another apology. Her optics closed as her helm raised to enjoy the freedom the skies gave. With her sister it was even more enjoyable knowing her sister had been missing the sky as well.

 _::To feel the wind like this again.::_ Paradox said calmly.

 _::What did happen that lead you to come back? You didn't give much information on why.::_

 _::I was let go from the job I was given within the human's government. Raf had grown and no longer needed me as much so I decided it was time to come back to you. I do wish I could have stayed longer with Ra, but I have spent my time with him.::_

 _::I am glad you came. I have missed flying with you. What will you be doing now?::_

 _::I am unsure right now.::_

 _::If you want you can come with me to work. I have a shift in the next couple of cycles.::_

 _::I would like that.::_ Silence fell between the two as Athena worked the twist, turns, and other air maneuvers in lazy ways not wanting to stop just yet.

 _::Come on, lets go see the others.::_ Athena stated tilting to the left to head to the spot she knew Smokescreen and Jazz would be. When she landed Paradox detached letting her larger sister shift into femme form. "Smoke, you here?" she called out looking around for the mech.

"What are you doing here? You never come here without being dragged against your will." he answered by walking over to her and the feline.

"Well, knowing where you usually are I decided to stop by to let Paradox get to know some of the bots I've been hanging around." Smokescreen nodded at that with and 'ahh'. The mech glance to the feline with a side smirk. "Well, your sister here doesn't care much for High-grade but would you like some?"

"What is that?" Smokescreen couldn't help but gasp and move a servo over his chest plates at her reply in horror. "You don't know what High-grade is?! That is unbelievable! You must try some."

"Ah, I think not Smoke! You will not get my sister over-energized." Athena disagreed with her friend stepping towards him, planting her servo over his mouth to stop him from ordering a cube. "If she does not even know what it is then she has to try some at least. Its only right." Smokescreen argued after getting her servo off making the larger predacon cross her arms in defiance.

"Shouldn't I have a say in this?" Paradox asked taking a few step to be in-between them when Smokescreen glanced to her optic ridges raised. "Yes, yes you should!"

"No!" Athena growled taking back the mechs gaze.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Paradox having gotten fed up with the two moved away to the bartender, jumping onto a stool for her to sit, and ordered a thing of this High-grade she's heard. Glancing back at the two to see them still going at it and sighed before turning back to study the cube of pink energon. With a shrug she took and sip finding the taste a little unexpected by the somewhat bitter taste but good and took another sip.

Jazz stood just watching the two chuckling at the sight. They were in their own little world that they hadn't seen Paradox leave them and go about her own business. With a shake of his helm he went up and tapped on Smokescreen's arm. "Umm, hate to say this…but while you two were having your little disagreement, the feline took the liberty and ordered herself some."

"What?" Athena looked to her sister to see just what the silver mech just stated and sighed hanging her helm. Smokescreen stood there grinning proudly with arms crossed. "Ha! I win." the predacon glared at her friend as they went over to the feline. "Thank you, Dox! I won this round with your sister."

Paradox scuffed. "You may win verbal fights with her but physical ones, you would not survive." all he did was shrug as if that would ever happen. "Cocky aft."

"Hey now, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be half as awesome as I am now." Smokescreen replied grinning as the feline rolled her optics at him as she took another sip.

Athena greeted Jazz. "This is my sister, Paradox. Sis, meet Jazz a good friend of mine." It was silent as the two stared at each other while finials being the only thing moving until the feline tilted and Jazz broke out in a grin. Athena shared a side glance of confusion with her best friend at the weird silent exchange.

"What is on the agenda for the night?" Smokescreen asked leaning against Athena's left arm with one servo on his hip joint.

Not even slightly bothered by the weight of the mech she answered first. "For everyones information, I will be doing flying maneuvers with a friend." that made the blue mech jerk more upright as he turned to give Athena the stink optic with a digit pointing at her accusingly. "Its that dinobot, isn't it?"

Athena gave Smokescreen a disbelieving stare at his reaction. "So? He's a friend and he asked to try some maneuvers out with me." she looked to Jazz and Paradox, the latter hanging her helm in a groaning fashion as she shook it some. Jazz just gave little snickers that he was trying to hide. "What?" she asked them in irked way.

"So? So? You kissed him for Primus sake! I don't like the looks of him nor do I want him near you." Smokescreen stated crossing his arms as he stood in front of her as if this would help him with his argument. "I know mechs and I don't like the looks of him."

"Have you even tried to get to know him?" she asked void of expression. "Maybe you should try to before coming to conclusions Smoke. What is the big deal about this anyway? We are friends that will be enjoying a bit of night flying."

Smokescreen huffed with a pout on his faceplates. "I just don't want you to get hurt by the mech. Im suppose to look after you like any best friend does." Athena sighed laying a servo on his right shoulder. "You do Smoke and I appreciate it. It's just, I've known Swoop for a bit now and we are good friends. We've been on a few missions together too now that I think of it." She stated then with a thoughtful look.

"Fine, but." he started as he pointed a digit at her with a stern look, Jazz and Paradox having been watching knowing they had been forgotten. "I'll be giving him a good talking to." She gave a snort at his declaration. "Uh-huh, you do that Smoke. Im heading out to meet him, later sis."

Smokescreen sat at the stool next to Paradox as she sip her energon. "You know, that's my job as her sister, mech."

"Why don't the both of you do it together? Make the mech double as scared knowing both the sister _and_ the best friend are onto him." Jazz stated taking his seat on the other side of the feline.

Paradox looked to the blue mech in thought. "You may be onto something Jazz. Say, Smokey, want to tag-team?" the guardsman took a drink of his cube thinking it over as well before grinning at the feline. "Well, we are the ones closest to Athena and we do have to make sure any mech interest in our dear femme will have to go through us."

"I fully agree with you. So, when shall we confront the mech named Swoop?" She asked.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Jazz said smirking while giving them some hints on curtain things.

* * *

Athena landed as she shifted and looked around the open metal ground. He told her this area around this time but he wasn't seen anywhere. Crossing her arms she set to wait with feather plates flaring out some. It was several breems later that she heard shifting and turned to see Swoop land a few feet from her. "You're late mech."

He gave a sheepish smile as he walked over to her. "Sorry, they were being a little hard to get away from." that made Athena break into a small smile at know just who those bots were. "They were giving you slag, weren't they?"

"Yeap." He answered rubbing the back of his helm as he looked to her. "You ready?" this time she gave him a large grin and shifted into her alt form. _::You're slow mech.::_ she stated with a laugh afterwards as she leaped into the air and pushing her large wings down making the wind slam into Swoop as she flew passed him overhead. _::Come get me…if you can.::_ she goaded.

Swoop grinned at her playfully banter and chased after her into the sky. Athena flew hard, straight up working her gears happily now that she was out and in her domain once more. It wasn't until she felt a nip on her tail that she quickly barrel rolled to the left and dived. She gave a loud screech in joy as she pulled out of the dive, watching Swoop zip past unable to follow her that soon in the turn. _::Come on mech, you have to do better than that.::_

 _::Just you wait, Im getting warmed up.::_ came his reply as he turned to fly towards her and just before he reached her, she did a back flip with her tail smacking him in his chassis in its non-lethal form then barrel rolling to the right to dive once again. What Athena didn't see while doing the maneuver was Swoop being able to keep up with her.

He dived with her making both of their optic meet as the ground rush towards them from far below. His pedes glanced over her chassis showing just how close they were in the dive. Athena gave a chittering chirp, her optics bright, front pedes moving and pushed against Swoop lightly. At the last second, before it was too late, they separated going different directions in a loop to meet again as they shot upward as they began to twirl in a lazy corkscrew with each other their backs to each other.

The light that came from Luna 2 glinted off of their armor as they moved in a dance-like way while they flew around each other. At a point in their flight together they began to enjoy the flight at a less acrobat style. Athena flew out in front gliding across the open plain of the metal ground with a pede lowered to slide through the silver liquid lake that was there. Swoop followed, flying with her a few inches above until she pulled up to level with him as they flew over the lakes edge where a group of titanium moosebots were.

Wingtips grazing the other the silence being the main voice of the flight. That was until Athena had a ping come through from Smokescreen. _::Yes Smoke.::_

 _::Uh, you might need to come back. Your feline sister is doing some weird things with Jazz.::_ came his replied and the femme had to note the exasperated tone of his voice. She groan internally and informed Swoop that they had to go and see what he sister was doing.

When the two of them arrive they paused just before the scene they were witnessing. Sometime in the hour she was gone Jazz had taken it to be his job to be the one to give Paradox her first over-energized experience. Only thing was he was drinking just as much as she was so Paradox didn't feel like she was the only one drinking that much. Hince, the scene of Jazz standing on one of the booth tables dance hazardously with Paradox, also trying to dance next to him being covered in energon that was spilling from his cube. Then came the fact they were singing off key with Paradox missing several pieces of armor that was being held by Smokescreen.

It soon became even better when the feline caught sight of a mech that went by, who had been watching and laughing his aft off at the sight while also being just as over-energized. She dipped her front down and leap at the mech bring them both tumbling to the ground causing the pub to ring with laughter. "Hem he'e you hansome mech! I wan'a go home wit you!"

That seemed to offend Jazz making the silver mech shout out. "Hey femme! You ca't go Par! We dinkin parters!" he tried to take a step forward and went diving to the ground giving a muffled 'ow' before getting up into a sitting postion. "Dat hurt."

Paradox weaved as she walked towards the mech, leaving the one she just took down forgotten. "Oder an'der!…oh, thers two of ya Jazzie. Do ya have a twin?"

"Twin? Where?" he asked glancing around in confusion. Paradox made her way to step over the mech's legs but ended up entangling herself with no help of getting coordinate to get free making both bots giggle. The feline then rolled to her back to glance at Smokescreen. "EhH! Screenie! Know where Jackie is? Can ya call him over? I gatta date with him."

Smokescreen ignored the feline to turn to Athena with a annoyed expression. "Good, you're here, you can deal with those two. Here's this." he handed over three pieces of dark grey armor that belonged to the feline. "And since the dinobot is here, he can take Jazz home, bye. I'm done being the supervisor." with that, the mech left, done dealing with trying to keep the two of them from wondering out of the pub and terrorizing the bots out there.

"Screenie! Where ya goin!" Paradox shouted as she watched the mech leave. "Don't leave me wit'is mech! Sis! There ya are! Where ya been all this time?"

"Athen! Come join us! You too Swoopy!" Jazz waved them over as he burst out in a laugh getting Paradox to join in for some reason.

"And this is why I refuse to drink High-grade. I'll get Par, you get Jazz and well bring them to my home." Athena stated earning a chuckle from Swoop as they moved to gather the two smaller bots. "Weeeeee, this is fun! Bein drunk is awesome." Paradox yelled from her perch over Athena's right shoulder helm waving around. Swoop did the same with Jazz and followed Athena out of the building towards her home.

"Why ish the world moving? Ugh, don't feel so good." The larger femme groaned at knowing just what was about to happen and quickly put her sister on the ground where she purged her tanks. Once she stopped she passed out cold, luckily on non-purged ground to being picked back up.

"Brings back the times I had to carry Smoke back home." Athena muttered making the mech next to her laugh. "You're not the only one to have had to help over-energized mechs home, though I've had my fair share of having to be helped home too." he stated giving her a side smirk to which she shook her helm at him in a smile.

"Oh, I can just imagine." She replied lightly as she entered her home building. "Just put him in the spare berth next to my room," she stated heading to her room to set her sister there and put the pieces of armor down. Once she was satisfied with that she went and gather some energon chips and candies to set them on the table next to the couch. When she spotted Swoop coming over of the other room she waved him over. "Wanna chill for a bit? Watch a vid?" she asked.

"Why not? Gets me more time to be away from my fellow dinobot." with his agreement he sat down and took a chip as his faceplates scrunched up. "Bitter."

Athena laughed at his face and took a bite of her own chip. "Hmmm, yummy." she grinned. "I can get the other kind if you don't like the bitter tasting ones."

"You have some weird tastes, you drink Sweet-En but your chips are bitter. Just tell me where you have them and I'll go get them. What's the vid?" he asked getting up to head to the cabinets that held her supply.

"Top shelf and it's a human vid call Lord of the Rings. Paradox said I had to watch it." she replied putting the vid on then sat down on the left with Swoop following to sit of the right with a space in-between. Athena quickly fixed that by lounging over the two spots with her legs taking the middle space. Swoop smiled at her actions but turned to watch the vid taking a bite of the less bitter chips.

* * *

 **Well, that was eventful. What do you think will happen when Smoke and Par corner the poor dinobot? Nothing too bad i hope.**

 **The Whisper Sage - To be honesty, the Jackie/Par bit was just that, playful banter...in a very, very flirty way...you know what, they were flirting, hard, ill just leave it at that. Though i just cant see Paradox settling down, i see her as more a player that has no shame in flirty with any bot that comes her way. Chess is a game i love! Had to put it in thinking it would be a good way to have a small moment between the two.**

 **And to give a big thanks to CoffeeshopsAndCookies for following!**

 **R &R please!**


	10. Cuddle Buddies

_::Comm Link::_

 **Predacon Talking**

* * *

Amber optic drilled holes into the mech, willing the mech to wake up and move a little bit so she could sink her fangs into his frame. Only, the mech did not do as she was unconsciously trying to get him to do just that for he was laying his upper body down along the couch. His legs could be prime targets seeing as they hung slightly off the arm of the couch but she wanted easy access to the neck, more bleeding that way, and she didn't want to end up getting her sister. Her trying and failing will also would get the mech from his position that he and her sister was in.

The helmache didn't help with her simmering temper one bit either since this being the first thing she sees when she wakes up with the feeling a pack of cyberwolves had used her as a toy. Athena lay fully over the length of the couch with her legs overlapping his some which was why she didn't think to use his legs as her target since two sets of legs were entangled. Then came to the mech laying sandwiched between her and his back to the couch's back, making his frame a little twisted since his legs laid flat on the couch's arm. His helm lay on her mid-section with both arms encircling her around her hip and upper legs. Athena had her left arm under her helm while the right one lay along her frame as her servo was set on his helm where his long crest and helm met.

Tail flicked back and forth at the sight, Paradox did have to admit that if she wasn't so ill-tempered at the moment that she would have found this little scene, cute. Only she didn't know jack slag about this mech that was in such close proximity to her only sister. Primus forbid what Wisp and Lapis would have done if they were to see this. That did make the feline laugh softly under her breath at the thoughts of what would have happen. Those thoughts helped to bring her temper down some knowing the twins would have been happy for their larger sister.

That didn't stop the feline from wanting to test her fangs on the mech. It did make Paradox roll her optics at that fact knowing her sister was somewhat oblivious at times and this could be one of those times that it just flies over her helm. Though it didnt help Athena that she preferred those that she's was rather close with after taking time to know them over a period of time than those suddenly trying to talk with her. How this mech did it was somthing the feline was sure to find out. Paradox could care less who the bots were that she talked to and would start a conversation, but then again she had to deal with new faces every six months on Earth with her trainees.

It was then her finials picked up sounds of scuffles and groans from her sitting position next to the table still holding some energon chips and an empty cube. Whoever it was, Paradox didn't know them, or didn't know them well enough to have memorized them, and so made her way to where she hears the bot at. Upon entering she found the mech Jazz rubbing his helm and mumbling to lowly even for her audios to catch at this close. With a flick of her left feline ear she enters the mech's side-view letting him know another bot was around. "Seems the both of us are in the same predicament."

"Ah, it's nothing to me." Jazz answered giving the feline a side smirk. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been ran over and used as a toy for a pack of cyberwolves. Does that answer you?" She asked with a slight growl at the ache that wouldn't go away. "Don't ever get me over-charged again. You do and I'll make you my new scratching post."

Jazz held up his servos playful smile plastered over his faceplates. "Peace, fierce one, no need to go all killer on me. But did you enjoy the experience?"

"What I can remember of it." she stated looking down and around her frame that still had dried energon all over her and several pieces of armor missing. "Though, I would like to know where my armor went and why it was taken off. Once those two bolts wake up I will be making my way to wash off this energon off that cakes my frame."

"That's my fault. Dancing with a cube doesn't work and as you can see you fell victim to it." Jazz stated laughing slightly. "Who's the two bolts?"

Paradox didnt answer but turned making her way to the doorway that lead to the living room with the silver mech following after to see the same thing Paradox had when first coming around. The vid they had been watching was still going but was nearing the end of the third part from what the feline could remember.

"Should we wake them?" Jazz asked gaining a low growl from the femme and a tail twitch. Glancing down he couldn't help by smirk. "Ahh, come on, Swoop's not a bad mech." The silver mech replied trying to help his fellow mech out.

"He is too close for my liking." she growled out, armor flaring out in her anger.

Jazz glanced from the feline to the two still sleeping with a sigh as he walked behind the couch and leaned down on his arms on the back. Lowering his helm down close to Swoop audios. "Hey, Swoop, wake up. You have an angry femme about to make you her lunch." he whispered then began poking the mech in the cheek finally getting a reaction. Though it wasn't from the mech, but the femme that lay there instead.

Jazz yelp in surprise when her servo snatched his in a hard grip. Paradox was surprised by Jazz's sudden yelp and flared her armor out as if expecting a fight to happen. Nothing moved for nearly a breem, Jazz, visor bright, looked to Paradox who looked at the two still sleeping. "Maybe I should just leave them alone?" he stated slightly unsure trying to tug his servo from Athena's grip but couldn't get his servo to budge one bit. He shot the feline a worried looked as he pulled harder. "She's not letting go, Doxie."

Paradox just stood in the doorway they had come from trying to hold onto her anger of the mech but seeing Jazz having trouble started to make the femme want to laugh at his predicament. It didn't help that he was giving her a desperate look as his tugs grew more over time. With a shake of her helm she went over on the other side and nosed her sister in the face, nudging her to get her to wake up.

She gave a groan as used the servo holding Jazz's to swipe Paradox away. In doing so let Jazz free of her grip, making the mech stumble back into the wall with a thud. That seemed to wake up both bots. Swoop was frozen still, realizing what he was holding and knew that during the night they both had fallen asleep but not like this. He knew he was still sitting up right when he fell asleep, so that lead to only one thing, that they both moved around in their sleep to find a more comfortable spot. That spot happened to be how they woke up.

Athena just looked at the mech having felt him tense up. She didn't think he should of, its not like they had done something, besides she thought it felt nice. "Not the first time I woke up to have a mech this close to me." she stated and rolled off the couch onto the floor to get up, Paradox moving aside, so Swoop could sit up himself. "Though, this time I know the mech."

"What other time?" Paradox asked glaring at her sister.

Athena gave a snort and a roll of her optics. "Jazz is to blame for that one. He's the one that spiked my Sweet-En a while back and I ended up over-energized. Woke up to find a mech also sleeping off his charge." Athena stated taking bite of the remaining chips from the night then picking one up to give it to Swoop as if to show she wasn't mad. Swoop looked from the chip to Athena before taking it not seeing the smile that worked onto her faceplates.

His face scrunched up at the bitter taste. "Ugh! How can you stand these bitter chips." Athena gave a chuckle as she walked into her room leaving Swoop to deal with the feline, that Athena didn't know had given the dinobot a death sentence. Jazz made his way to an empty spot of the couch and sat down taking a chip as well.

Paradox sat, staring at the mech from the opposite end that Jazz was sitting at in silence. Swoop did his best to not look her way feeling the drilling holes she was giving him knowing that if he did, it would be the end of him. After a breem of the killing intent glare, Athena broke it by coming back into the room. Kneeling next to her sister she put the pieces of armor back on. "Im heading to go wash up with Par, you mechs can stay here unless you have things to do." she stated leaving the mechs alone in her home.

Paradox followed after but slowed down as she past Swoop, lifting a paw with her claws pointing to her optics then snapping them to point at the dinobot. Swoop drew back him helm a little at the motion she did as she continued out of the room. Jazz chuckled at seeing the feline just do the 'I'm watching you' move.

"Does she not like me?" Swoop asked him turning to look at the silver mech. Jazz shook his helm getting up. "Its not that she doesn't like you, its that she's rather protective of Athena. It has to do something with their sister twins. I've known Athena a good while and even I have yet to be told what happened to their other sisters."

Swoop had been picking up the empty cube and the few chips that were left when he stopped to glance back at the mech. "Sisters?"

"Yeah, the only ones that know about Athena's other two sisters were those that were at Earth." He replied. "Smokescreen knows but wont say what happened and I respect that knowing it should be her to tell me. What ever happened to them has her hurt bad still." he made his way to the door glancing back at the mech. "I do have a question."

Once again Swoop was stopped in his cleaning of area having dispensed the empty cube and was now putting the chips back where he had gotten them last night. "What is it?"

"What is your interest in Athena?"

Swoop took a moment to think his question over, looking at the shorter mech. "As of now, I am her friend, but I wouldn't mind seeing if it became more. Though, I am willing to wait for however long it would take before she is the one to make it be more."

Jazz studied the mech letting the silence settle between them knowing the mech stated true of his words. "Good choice of words, but that wont sway over some bots. When did you start seeing her like this?"

Venting softly, Swoop at that moment realized he was being tested. "The night she was trying to get Blurr off of her and kissed me. She didn't actually tell me what she was going to do and I was caught off guard by her actions. I will admit it was nice, unexpected, but nice."

"I know you're a good mech, Swoop, and I wouldn't mind seeing Athena with a mech like you around her, so I wont get in the way." he stated crossing his arms. "But I'm not the one you should be focusing on with getting favor with. You still have to convince her sister and her best friend."

"Who's her best friend?" Jazz only gave the dinobot a smirk. "That, my mech, is something you'll have to figure out." Swoop tried to stop Jazz from leaving but the mech was out and gone from the doorway in seconds. Now, it was time for Swoop to figure out who this best friend was. The only one that came to his processor was the femmes Aero and Flareup.

* * *

"What brings you here?" Bumblebee asked having been tasked with meeting Predaking.

"I am here on business with your counsel leaders." he stated as Bumblebee started to walk with the predacon.

"What for?"

"It seems they are dissatisfied with how the investigation of the bombing had gone. I am here to put things straight and let them know that I had seen the mech that had done it with my very own optics. Starscream is a coward and knows how to hide." the predacon glance down to the bot that walked with him. "Do not let Athena know this, but the two predacons that had fought with you during the battle with Unicron are no longer alive."

"How?"

"Starscream. We followed the cowering mech and took revenge for what he did by belittled us. Darksteel and Skylynx chased after him once Athena had her fill. I later found them offlined. Once again, Starscream proves to be a menace to our race." He growled out lowly before letting it go to glance at the bot once more. "Tell me, how is Athena?"

Bumblebee looked at the predacon in surprise but gave an answer. "She is doing better, all fixed up. Why do you ask about her?"

This earned him a low chuckle from the mech. "I may not see Athena most of the time, but she is still kin and it is my duty as the leader to know the health of my fellow kin. I had warned that mech that had challenged her that she would not go down as easily as the others. He did not believe me and he now knows better."

"Yeah, I heard about that from her. She took a beating herself."

"But she was still the victor of the battle, that is all the matters."

"How is your bots doing?"

"We are surviving. Our numbers are small but I have been able to make peace with those that neighbor us. The cities numbers are growing since their have been bots that have made a home there with us." Predaking stated. "Several of the predacons have even taken up studies to be medics."

"That's wonderful." Bumblebee replied giving the larger mech a smile. "I'm glad things have gone better than what it first started out as. Here is your stop." the yellow mech stated stopping just before the doors to the counsel members. Predaking gave the bot a nod in farewell as he entered the building.

Bumblebee gave a soft sigh as he turned only to stop short of a bot standing in his way. The mech he nearly bumped into turned out to be Swoop. "Hello Swoop."

"I have a question and im hoping you can answer."

"What is it?"

"You are friend of Athena's?" he asked.

The yellow mech gave the dinobot a confused look. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know who her best friend is? The only ones I can think of is Aero and Flareup since they are the only femmes that are mostly around."

"You think Aero or Flareup are her best friend?" Bumblebee couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, they are her friends but its Smokescreen that takes that title."

"Smokescreen? Uh, would not have thought that. Okay, thanks Bee." The dinobot put a servo on his chin in thought before turning and left the yellow mech standing. "Uh, you're welcome?" Bumblebee watched the dinobot get further and further away still trying to think through all that was said and still coming out confused by it all. "How did he even know I was here?"

* * *

 **When am I going to get to RiD bit? Answer, even i dont know BUT i will soon be trying to head in that direction. I mean if i think about it, it's nearly reaching four years of the in-between with only one year before Bee gets his little tag-along Strongarm! AHH Strongarm! Gotta love her and her rules.**

 **CoffeeshopsAndCookies - Well, to be truthful, it never really crossed my mind, but if your willing to help out on some ideas for the two I'll try my best. I will say this, now that im thinking of it, it's given me an idea for later in the story.**

 **The Whispering Sage - You have your answer! And yes, a drunk Paradox is fun to write.**

 **Also a big thanks to igeegeei for the follow!**

 **R &R Please!**


	11. Megatron

_::Comm Link::_

 **Predacon talking**

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 **This is my longest one yet, but that's because of some flashbacks….BUT i am really happy with how this one came out.**

* * *

Swoop vented heavily as he flew to the meeting spot he had set up to meet with both Paradox and Smokescreen. Several weeks were spent coming up with a plan on how to get this done and over with. Soon he will, since he only had a breem to gather his nerves for this meeting. Primus let this go smoothly.

Paradox drilled daggers into the mech as he landed. The meeting was being taken place near the silver lake nearly twenty miles from the city. Swoop rubbed his servo together in his nervousness that she could clearly see. While she knew why the mech had set this up, Smokescreen didn't have a clue, not having been told by the feline of what she had seen that morning. Since that day she made sure to nip and growl at the mech to make sure he knew just what she was capable of doing to him even with a mech his size.

"Paradox, Smokescreen." He greeted with a nod to each bot there. Smokescreen returned the greeting but Paradox sat where she had been and growled deeply at the mech narrowing her optics to show him she would do just as she had been showing through those weeks. "What are we doing here? You were rather vague on what it was you need to do." Smokescreen stated giving glance to the feline and her hostile show.

"Uh, well I asked the two of you here so I could ask you both something." Swoop stated looking between the two bots present. He gave another heavy vent in a way to clear it while he took a stance to stand tall, his gaze never leaving the two. "I wish to ask you as both the sister and best friend to Athena that I have the approval to peruse her romantically."

"No." Paradox stated coolly not hesitating her answer. Smokescreen had to review what Swoop had just stated. "Why?" Swoop looked to the blue mech and waited, seeing the mech had more to say. "What makes you different to the other mechs that have asked?" he asked serious.

The dinobot let himself think over his question. Just how many mechs have asked about the femme. Femme at the start of the war were rare, but those unmated were even rarer to be known. What did Swoop have to bring forth to show he was different to the mechs that have probably just sought after femmes that were unmated. Only, Swoop wasn't looking at Athena like that. So, what does he say?

"I don't know if I would be any different than those other mechs." Swoop finally stated looking up into the sky, his answer making the feline's finials twitch. She honestly thought the bot would have given an answer of how he knew what would make him different, not that he had no clue. She shared a glance with Smokescreen, he too was a little surprised at this answer having asked this question to Blurr.

He only let the mech try to get her attention knowing the bot had zero chance at doing so. His answer had been that he would have thought all of what she would need and be able to get it within a time frame. Smokescreen could only grimace at the answer Blurr had given him but knowing how Athena handle things he let the mech try. And fail.

"I find she is good company to be with." Swoop stated earning their attention again. "She's temperamental."

 _ **"Then I will search for that mech myself! He dares to try and kill anymore of our kind! I will have his spark for this." she shook off his hold and shifted to beast form to leap into the air. Predaking turned to hear shifting and found the mech that had come with her**_ _ **,**_ _ **take after Athena.**_

 _ **She screeched in anger when she glanced to find Swoop flying after her.**_ _::If you're came after to take me back, think again mech!::_

 _::Nope, not my plan.::_ _ **he stated calmly, lazily twirling just under her sharp talons. The winds created by him from doing that shifted the air around her from under, letting the soft breeze go through her armor.**_ _::Then what is your plan mech? Im going after Starscream.::_

 _::Im not stopping you. Im following, enjoying the winds. Do you want to play?::_ _ **he replied the lazy lit to his voice making her scuff, so he changed tactics when she didn't answer. He flew on her left inching closer with each kilk making Athena vent and glare at the mech as she took to inching herself away from him.**_ _::Why are you so pit bent on tearing Starscream like that?::_ _ **she glared at him but all the mech did was nip at her back left pede making her focus on trying to kick him but he dodged and gave a cuffing laugh to her growl. The kick had thrown her off kilter a little and he took advantage of it by bumping her gently to her back with his pedes.**_ _::I barely know you to let you know something like that mech.::_

"She's spontaneous."

 _::Swoop, play along. This will be my only chance to get this mech off my back struts. Well, im hoping.::_ _ **Swoop looked to Athena in confusion at the private comm she sent as the predacon got up, moving around Blurr to stand at the dinobot's side with an arm laying on his left shoulder. Aero narrowed her optics having watched what her friend was doing and wondering what was about to happen.**_ _::Remember, just go along with what im about to do.::_

 _ **"Blurr, I am not interested in you like that nor have I ever been." she stated. "And if it takes it to show you, then please watch and get it through your fraggin processor that I only like you as a friend." Aero let her jaw drop at what Athena did next, shocking everyone that knew her, even the five bots that had just walked in as she spoke.**_

 _ **The predacon femme used her other servo to take Swoop's chin, her claws gently pressing into the metal, and turned his face towards her as she leaned down to plant her lips to his. Swoop, having been warned before hand, was still caught off guard but that didn't last long as he did as she asked. Moving his own servo up he gripped the back of her neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss she was giving him. His engine gave a purr as his other servo went to grip her waist to bring her frame near him.**_

"Also, she's fun to be around."

 _ **He gave a sheepish smile as he walked over to her. "Sorry, they were being a little hard to get away from." that made Athena break into a small smile at know just who those bots were. "They were giving you slag, weren't they?"**_

 _ **"Yeap." He answered rubbing the back of his helm as he looked to her. "You ready?" this time she gave him a large grin and shifted into her alt form.**_ _::You're slow mech.::_ _ **she stated with a laugh afterwards as she leaped into the air and pushing her large wings down making the wind slam into Swoop as she flew passed him overhead.**_ _::Come get me…if you can.::_ _ **she goaded.**_

 _ **Swoop grinned at her playfully banter and chased after her into the sky. Athena flew hard, straight up working her gears happily now that she was out and in her domain once more. It wasn't until she felt a nip on her tail that she quickly barrel rolled to the left and dived. She gave a loud screech in joy as she pulled out of the dive, watching Swoop zip past unable to follow her that soon in the turn.**_ _::Come on mech, you have to do better than that.::_

 _::Just you wait, Im getting warmed up.::_ _ **came his reply as he turned to fly towards her and just before he reached her, she did a back flip with her tail smacking him in his chassis in its non-lethal form then barrel rolling to the right to dive once again.**_

"I want to get to know her more." he stated.

Smokescreen looked to Paradox, arms crossed. The feline rolled her optics as she stood on all four pedes. "My answer is still no." she replied though, without the hardness of tone in her voice. Maybe she should give the mech a chance, but she wasn't backing out on her decision now nor would she be doing so any time soon. Truly she wanted her sister to have happiness after all that has happened, but Paradox wasn't sure if she was ready to let go so soon. She wasn't ready for a mech to be in her sister's life like that.

"Sorry, Swoop, but I have to agree with Paradox." Smokescreen stated watching the mech nod to there answer. "Though, out of the mechs that I have asked, you gave the best answer that I've heard."

Paradox glance to the mech as he spoke thinking before looking at the dinobot. "Swoop." he looked down to her when she spoke. "There is a way to...sway my answer." At that both mechs looked to her in surprise, the dinobot giving a look of a little hope. "Know that every little move you make Smokey and I will be judging." At this he gave a nod of understanding. "I do want her to be happy so that is why I am willing to give you this one chance. You screw up, you are done."

"I understand. What is it that I must do?" he asked while Smokescreen glanced between the two smirking, he had an idea where the predacon feline was headed seeing as they had talked about this topic a little.

"You will be tested. What those tests will be, will determine if you are good enough to try to earn her affections." She stated looking straight into his optics. "You will not know when these test will happen, nor know what they will be about. Like I stated, your every move will be judged until we are satisfied."

The three stood in silence. "I will make your processor change." Swoop declared and if she could, she would have raise an optic ridge at his declaration. The mech had confidence she'll give him that, but would it be enough to sway them? Paradox stood up and walked past the dinobot with Smokescreen following. "We shall see, mech, we shall see."

* * *

Athena was dreading this. Why would Ultra Magnus give her this? He's mad, that's what it is. She stood, looking into the red optics of the mech that ordered the death of all of her kin. Her mentor knew this and still made her go see this mech. His red optics bore into hers as he took in the predacon that had once been under his orders since her creation. Her crown of feathers twitched in her anger that she forced away, she would not let this mech know she still held a grudge against him but it was small compared to another.

Did he even know what Starscream had done? Knowing this murdering mech, he didn't give a frag what had gone on. Over the years of his resurrection he had changed his look to look just as he had done during his time on Earth. Only difference was that the more sharp points of his armor had been grinded down smooth and his arm cannon had been destroyed.

For the longest time, he had stayed hidden as the rebuilding of the planet had gone underway. Within the last year and a half was when he had been found by both Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. With only a few bots even knowing he still lived, they kept the mech in lock down inside the home they build for him. That and it was a form of punishment for all that he has done that brought the war to where it went.

Red optics took in the predacon with disinterest as they went back to the datapad that he had been given some time during his lock down. "I see you are to be my guard for now, predacon."

"It would seem so, Megatronus." At the name he once had his gaze went back up to her in a seething way. His faceplates stay neutral but his optics showed the nerve she had hit. "And I have a name, it is Athena." she stated holding her helm high. Megatron internally snarled at her as he made himself stay seated in the chair. The gull of this predacon!

After a breem of silent staring, Megatron had slowly lowered his temper. "I see your time with Silverburst had done wonders for your temper, Megatronus." The mech grinded his dentas optics glaring into her. "My temper and how I handle it are none of your concerns, femme."

She stayed silent letting the mech go back to his reading. She was his guard during the day now while another bot, one she hasn't meet yet, would be taking the evening shift and the one for the overnight shift was Noisebreak. At least she knew the mech she would be relieving and knew to bring some sweets at times.

"You can sit. You do know this?" Megatron's voice rang out in the silence gaining her attention. Her crown lifted slightly at his disinterested tone, his optics never leaving his pad. She glanced at the possible seating's finding that there were multiple choice. It was a home after all that house a bot and so it was fitted to be a home. After several breem of thinking it over she moved to sit acrossed the table from the mech. Megatron glanced to her at her choice to be so close to the ex-warlord. "Not many would be this close to me like you are." he stated. "Most are too afraid to even stay in the same building as me." he set his datapad down on the round table the separated them a few feet. "Tell me, why did you choice to sit there?"

She studied the mech, he didn't appear to be in his usual temperamental stage as he was just breems before. Even when she first was created she didn't really fear this mech. Yes, she was fragged off at having guard duty but truthfully, this mech didn't do much towards her to show he was master. He did let Starscream do all that he did, but he wasn't the one that her anger was directed at. She reprimanded herself knowing that this mech did need some of her anger for the genocide of her kin but not the full might of her anger

She leaned more into the chair as she looked at the mech acrossed from her showing him that she could and would be relaxed near him. "I'm not one of those bots that fear you. To be honest, Megatron, when I first woke up I had no reason to fear you. You gave me no reason to from what little interaction we had. If you must know, I have to thank you." An optic ridge raised at her words but he let her continue.

"You had the last say on if I was to be created when creator brought Predaking through." she stated. "I do have to thank you for letting me live, but you still gave the order to kill the others of my kin. Predaking would have continued to take orders from you if you had let them live."

He gave a sneer at her last words. "You seem confident by that. Are you sure he would have even after figuring out he had more strength than even me?"

She stared into his optics void of emotions. "I am. You and creator gave us life and for that we would have followed you to the end. I may be still fragged that creator would let such a thing happen, but he is still creator to us. All we wanted was our kin alive alongside us." she looked away at the remembrance of the first few days she had. "I may not have thought you master even though creator stated you were, but I would have followed the orders you gave me."

Silence ruled the two after that. Both thinking of the past. Athena shut her optics when the memories of her sisters came forth. She spent so little with them before they were snuffed, but it still didn't hurt any less. Her spark ached at the void their broken bonds gave her. Without looking at the mech she guarded she asked him.

"Did you know what Starscream did?" The mech glanced up from his datapad at her question and the name of his once SIC. After a few second she turned to him. "Did you give him that order to do all of that to me?"

He studied the predacon femme as he thought. "I gave Starscream the order to make sure you were not seen by Predaking, to lock you away so he didn't know one had survived. I did not care what happened after."

She tore her gaze away from him at his answer filling her anger rise. Her sharp digits digging into the chair as her memory pledged her but she still couldn't take her anger out on Megatron. He only gave the order to keep her hidden from Predaking knowing she still lived. Whatever happened during that time he didn't care, he just wanted her hidden. Megatron watched the predacon try to contain her anger and his curiosity was peaked at what his ex-SIC had done to piss off this predacon so badly.

"Tell me, femme, what did Starscream do while you were locked away? What had he done to gain such anger in one that could tear him apart so easily?" the mech asked earning a growl from her and her talons giving the chair scores of wounds as she dragged them. Abruptly she stood, heading towards the door to leave but was stopped by a servo on her shoulder. She growled at him but he gave her his own growl. "Tell me what I want to know, predacon. What did Starscream do?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder, optic bright in her fury that this mech would demand her tell him only her own processor was showing her Starscream. Without thinking her fury took over her actions and she swiped at him. He drew back easily and gathered himself into a stance to block every punch she threw at him. Megatron couldn't help by have a little joy at the fight having not been able to have one in a good while. Having been a gladiator for so long, then fighting a war made one miss a good tussle.

"You're letting your anger make you sloppy femme." he informed ducking down from her wide sweep of her leg. She yelled in irritation at having not laid a hit on him so she did the next thing that came to her and that was to tackle him. Megatron gave a slight grunt at the jarring but didn't let the predacon get leverage. Using his stronger form, he rolled over her taking one of her punches in his grip and twisted making her cry out at the sudden pain. "Femme, you need to calm down. This is no place for a fight." she snarled at him. "I WILL SNUFF YOUR SPARK STARSCREAM FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Megatron had to lean back at the swipe she did, talons fully out. She thrashed her talons around getting Megatron at one point making his let go of the servo he had been hold to leap off of the femme.

Megatron growled at her for her attack but could see that the femme was not seeing him. She was in a memory flux at had her in its grip. "I am not Starscream!" he shouted throwing his own punch getting her in the right side of her helm. Her helm snapped back to the mech as she snarled. "Your cowering ways will end now Starscream! I will ripe your arms from you just like you did to my sister."

He needed to end this quick, needed to do something that would shock that femme out of this flux. Holding up both servos to her level, palms open. Athena glance between the servos with caution the mech that stood there unseen in her optics. "What tricks are you planning now Starscream?"

"I am not Starscream, Athena." Megatron stated lowly his tone leaving the harshness that was always present. "I am Megatron." She stood still taking in the mech, the flux that she was in shifted taking the form of Starscream away to bring Megatron back into view. She stood shocked at knowing that she had just attacked the ex-warlord, a mech that she was charged with guarding and yet she attacked him. His own guard attacked him.

Lowering his servos, having watched the widening of her optics when she came too. "Now, femme, what did Starscream do?" Athena shook her helm and backed away. "I must go and report. Have a good cycle, Megatron." she went to the door and left. Megatron stayed where he stood think over all the had happened letting the femme go knowing if he tried to stop her again it would come back to them fighting once more.

* * *

 **Well, Surprise! Megatron makes an appearance...Athena is now on guard duty and thats who she'll be guarding. Also, for anyone who's had to deal with potential boyfriends or girlfriends...what would you give to test them? Truthfully, im at a loss having not had to do that type of thing. Paradox being the protective sister she is would make sure those test are hard.**

 **The Whispering Sage - The classic look. had to put it in and Paradox was just the right femme to be the one to do it.**

 **CoffeeshopsAndCookies - Also, your name is good. Coffee...mmhhhmmm. Thanks to your review, ive been thinking a lot on it and wouldnt mind trying it out to see how it goes.**

 **igeegeei - YES ANOTHER SWOOP FAN! HE IS ONE SMEXY MECH! ahem...**

 **Without further adieu R &R~!**


	12. Dreams Win

_::Comm Link::_

 **Predacon talking**

* * *

Grunts were heard as the training dummy took each and every hit the predacon femme threw or kicked. When she had returned to her guarding position, both Megatron and her were silent. It surprised her that he didn't try to ask her again. It frustrated her that a flux hit her to make it seem like Starscream was there and not the ex-warlord. After all this time, that mech still pledged her.

With a final hard spinning kick the dummy went flying, the pole holding it to the ground having been snapped. "Care if I join?" she spun with another spinning kick, catching the mech that came up behind her in the helm. Athena gasped at finding the mech was Swoop who she had kicked. "Oh my Primus, Swoop! I'm so sorry!" She bend down to help him up.

Swoop could only chuckle at this as he stood up rubbing the spot she hit. "I should be the one to say that. I knew better than to come up to somebot too focused and startle them. Good kick by the way." Athena looked away with a smile not realizing her spark was racing slightly. "You want a sparring partner? Those dummies can only do so much and take so much." Athena shook her helm with a small laugh.

The two walked to the area set up for sparring and took stances. "Just don't go whining because I kicked your aft." she teased with a smirk. Swoop charged at her but she spun around him to strike open palmed into the middle of his back. He stumbled, his momentum carrying him till he fell face first into the floor. Athena gave a chuckle at his landing watching him get up. "You're slow mech."

Swoop took another stance, his spark racing at the sounds she made and to the sentence she used once more. "Just you wait, I'm getting warmed up." He replied back with a smirk seeing her optic light up at the familiar reply making her grin. "Silly mech."

This time she charged him throwing a punch with her right. He threw up the same arm to block it while using his other arm to hit her in the center of her chassis with a fist. Then he took a hold of the arm she used to throw her punch, gripped it with both servos. Using her arm as leverage Swoop twisted as he picked her up by the arm and threw her over him to the floor. She gave a small grunt of pain from the hard collision and took the second he still had a hold of her to spin her body to kick out his legs. Having seen her movements the mech step-sided to avoid the hit, letting go of her arm.

The femme sprung back up to her feet grinning. "Not bad, Swoop, not bad, but you're still slow."

"I'll show you slow, femme." he replied in their banter. Athena put a servo on her hip as she cocked it to one side and used the other to move a digit to make the 'come hither' movement. "Then show me." she ordered with a sly smirk having seen Swoop look her up and down.

The dinobot did by throwing a punch that she blocked and threw her own. Both were even as they blocked and countered each other. Swoop twisted his upper half to avoid a strike from the femme. With quick thinking he grabbed it and twisted it causing her to tense up letting him have the few seconds he needed to spin her around and hold the arm behind her. She grunted trying to wiggle out of his grip, her free arm holding the shoulder that was twisted, but the dinobot held strong.

Swoop then leaned his helm closer to hers. "How's that for slow?" he asked taking in her features both sounds of their cooling systems turned to full blast to keep their frames from overheating. The markings around her optics held his interest seeing how they made her optics stand out. They stood there, optics locked as both sparks raced, partly from the sparring and the other part at the small distance between the two. It was then Swoop noticed the slight blue tinge that started to show on her cheek plates.

Not thinking anymore, he spun her around and locked lips with her in a kiss with both servos holding her helm. She could only let out a disgruntled sound at the suddenness of his actions. Athena drew back seconds later in shock, staring at Swoop trying to think, only her spark wouldn't. Her servos wrapped around his neck and drew him down into another kiss. His arms moved to encircle her around the waist, holding her close to him.

Athena let out a small moan at the sudden light messaging tough to the base of her wings. One of her servos then gripped onto his shoulder as the touch continued making a surge go through her circuitry. Not wanting to be outdone she took a hold of his crest and pulled back breaking the kiss, which earned her a growl from the mech. She leaned in nuzzling his neck cables giving him nips here and there as she went. Hearing the rev of his engine made her smirk at her small victory. Still having a grip to his crest she used the other to roam down the side of his chassis.

"Athena" she gave a hum to her name the surge going through her circuitry getting more amped up. "Athena! ATHENA!" she shot up at the sudden wake up her systems sluggish to boot up. "What the pit?!" Her optics glanced around hearing Paradox grumbling from the floor. When they landed on the feline, Athena couldn't help but give her sister a confused look as she slightly struggle to get back on her pedes.

"That's what I want to know!" she huffed out in slight announce but worry clear in her voice. "I couldn't get you to wake up. You were having a nightmare. Even your ventilation system is running on full. You okay?"

"Uh, yes. Just distorted." she answered. The feline gave her sister a look of disbelief but let it go to leave the room. "Just know Smokescreen will be here in the hour. We're heading to the new museum that just opened up." the larger predacon gave a nod slowly getting out of bed. Using her servo to rubbed her faceplates still feeling the lingering dream. That was _**not**_ how the sparring went. No, it had ended after that point of Swoop getting her into that hold when Aero had come in for some of her own training. Even Paradox had been there sitting on the sidelines, but it seemed in the dream she wasn't.

With a vent she stood up to make her way to get a cube for her morning energon along with a smaller cube for Paradox to have hers. As she sipped the energon, her thoughts went back to the dream feeling her spark speed up and frowned. She wasn't stupid, she knew what it meant, what her own spark was telling her. Athena may not understand why after only knowing the mech for months now, why now? But, that's when she started thinking and came to realize that it had been building over the times she was with the mech. She felt comfortable with him. Trusted him even, but did she trust him enough? She would have to figure that out later.

* * *

Paradox eyed the mech that sat next to her sister. For once, Athena had willing gone to the pub and it was only thanks to Swoop who had asked her after the group had gotten done looking around the museum. When Smokescreen heard this and seen the proof as Athena walked in after them, he was dumbfounded. Smokescreen had told the feline the difficult times he had trying to get her out from her home at times.

 _::We need a plan.::_ Paradox stated coming Smokescreen. _::We need to start the first test. Do you have a mech picked out?::_

 _::Yeap, I've already talked to the mech and gave him some credits.::_ Smokescreen answered from his spot near the bar with the mech in question.

 _::He does know that he could end up in a fight, right?::_

 _::He does, don't worry.::_ he replied taking a sip of High-Grade glancing at Paradox, who gave a nod. She turned to Swoop and Athena as the two were talking about different flying maneuvers. Good, they wont notice her slip away towards Smokescreen. _::Let the mech know its time and that he needs to play it good.::_

 _::Yeah, yeah, I know.::_

The mech, named Redstrike, nodded and began to go over to the two and wound his arm around Athena's shoulders. "Hey there sweetspark, how 'bout we leave this dump." both froze at the sudden addition. Swoop scowled at the mech a low rumble coming from his engine.

"No thank you. Now remove your arm from my shoulders." Athena replied civilly shrugging the arm off herself. "Ahh, come on sweetspark don't you want a good time?" Athena turned to the mech a frown on her lips. "Again, no thank you. Besides I doubt you could give that to me."

Swoop went around Athena and pushed the mech away when he tried to go again. "Look, she said no and it means no. Now get going before I make you." Redstrike held up his servos as he backed away. "Okay, okay, didn't realized the femme already had a date." with that he turned to leave.

"That was an odd thing to say." Athena stated while Swoop went back to his seat. "Not only that but bots will start thinking its true with how loud he said it."

"Is it suck a bad thing?" Swoop asked looking to the predacon. "You wont be harassed as much if they thought you were dating."

She gave the dinobot a smirk as she moved a digit between the two of them as Athena leaned a little closer to the mech. "Are you suggesting we play pretend?"

Swoop nodded. "It's keeps other mechs off of you." Athena gave a soft laugh that his statement. "I can handle myself, but if I ever need mech power I know where to search." It was then the mech could feel the murderous stare come over him. With a quick glance from over Athena's shoulder and a slight shudder to his frame, Swoop found the stare did indeed belong to Paradox. With a internal groan the dinobot knew he probably wasn't earning any points from this.

"Then I will be at your beck and call, my dear femme." Swoop said giving a small bow causing Athena to give another soft laugh. A sound Swoop found he was coming to love. "Does the lovely femme need another cube?" she eyes him with a side smile what did this mech do to catch her sparks attention so? No matter what he did it sent her spark racing. "Actually, im needing to get home. Want to do another vid? You get to pick this time."

Taking a small glance to the feline he looked back at Athena with a nod. "If that is what the fembot wants to do, than I would gladly come with. Along the way, I can get some of the less bitter chips." he stated earning a playful push to the arm. "You just haven't grown to the taste of them. We'll also get some goodies too."

As the two left, only one could feel the increasing chance of death coming upon him. Paradox sat streaming as the two left the building making Smokescreen look to the femme in caution. Who knew a bot could give off steam just from being really pissed, now the mech knows. 'Uh, Dox?"

"What?" she literally growled that tone of death making the mech step back some. "I think you need to cool down your frame. You're stea-." Paradox snapped her helm to him and he shuddered at the venom and rage that was held in her optics. "Uh, never mind."

"That mech….ARGH! Im losing her to him!"

"Dox, hey, maybe you need to talk to Athena about this." he stated as the feline grumbled. "It is her choice who she ends up with in the end. Our job is to get rid of the less worthy of her time."

"You did such a good job with Blurr." She replied humorlessly. "Oh wait, that wasn't you, that was her doing from the stunt she did."

Smokescreen sighed laying a servo on the back of her neck. "Still, try talking to Athena about this. Athena may still be learning things but even she's not that blind to the mechs affections."

Paradox vent weakly. "I should get going, need to keep an optic on him."

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage - thanks your your idea i've come up with something, been meaning to have her do that.**

 **CoffeeshopsAndCookies - You're very welcome**

 **igeegeei - Hehe...yes, it would be bad to have the other dinobots come in.**

 **R &R!**


	13. Act of Disclosure

_::Comm Link::_

 **Predacon talking**

* * *

Athena pulled out the board and set it on the table. She paid no attention to the mech sitting acrossed from her as she went about putting the pieces in order. The silver mech watched her with the look of disinterest even though he wondered what the predacon was doing. "What to play Megatron?" she asked putting the last few pieces in place and looking at the mech.

"No, I have no interest in games." he replied going back to the datapad.

"Are you sure? This game is all about strategy, something that would be of interest to someone like you." she stated with a slight smirk. Megatron gave a growl in annoyance as she continued. "It is about out witting your opponent whiule having several different steps within one move. The game is called chess, it is a human game that I find I enjoy."

"I do not care, femme. It is of no interest to me." he replied.

"Oh, but I think you might come to like it. How about this, I'll teach you how each piece moves and after a few times of playing, if you still have no interest than I will not bother you again with it." she suggested watching the mech think it over. He gave another irritated growl but shifted to face her more. "Let us get this over with then."

She smirked at her little victory as she picked up the first piece. "This is called a pawn." Megatron never took his optics off of each piece she named and explained each of their function then showed on the board how they would move. He was beginning to see why and how it was a strategy game. "Alright, shall we play?" His only answer was a grunt and since she held the white pieces, she went first.

Megatron had to admit the game did make one work at what move to do next and how to do it. Each move she did made him look at the board thinking of how to overcome her pieces, yet having to think steps ahead for his pieces for his own victory. It was very much like one would have to think if one was in a fight or battle. For once since his imprisonment, he found he rather enjoyed the game she presented and liked that she gave an edge with her more experienced way of playing the game.

Several games later with Athena being the victor each time she looked at the mech. "What do you think of the game?"

He leaned back studying the bare board. "For a human game it is good." Both glanced to the door to see Astrowave coming to relieve the predacon of her shift. "Bring this again, I wish to learn more." Athena nodded picking the piece up and putting them back. "I knew you would enjoy chess." The mech only gave a slight sneer at her for a reply. _::Swoop, you busy?::_ she pinged the mech.

 _::Just finishing up with patching a mech up. Why?::_ he asked curious at her sudden ping. Having known her schedule for a few months now Swoop knew she had just gotten off.

 _::Im cashing in that favor you owe me.::_ she stated shifting into the best mode to take to the air heading to the building to wash up. _::See you at my place in a couple breems.::_ she ended the comm link feeling unsure at her sudden decision. Weeks had gone by since her talk with Paradox and each cycle she tried to figure the best way to bring it up. Each time she stopped just before she could. This time, she was going to.

Once she entered, Athena quickly unlatched her armor and slipped into the cleaning solution. Soon she began to clean each armor piece making sure each one held no sign of dirt. After she knew they were clean she dunked herself getting her protoform clean as well. If she wasn't in a hurry she would have stayed a little longer but once she knew she was clean she stepped out to dry. With ease of practice she had her armor back on and was off to her home knowing the mech was probably already there waiting.

Landing next to the mech she greeted him. "Sorry im a little late. I was trying to wash up as fast as I could."

"That's okay, I just arrived myself." he replied then holding out an arm towards her door. "Shall we?" Athena nodded leading the mech into her home. He set the tools for the full detail that she had won fair and square. Motioning for her to sit on the floor in front of him she did. Swoop then took his time looking over her armor for any scratch that may need taken care of but found none.

"I see you take care of your armor." he stated with a smile. Athena did a quick look over her shoulder at him returning his smile. "A femme has to make sure she looks at least descent when dealing with mechs." Turning back she let Swoop continue to look over her armor just to make sure he didn't miss even a small one.

Once that was done he moved to gather the wax that Sunstreaker had let him, ahem, have. Since the mech always made sure to get the best, Swoop thought it would be nice for him to use the best for the femme. Taking one of the cloths he had brought with he began to administer the wax to her armor. Athena vented softly at the swirling motion letting her optics close. That was until he started to work on her wings making the dream from not so long ago come to the fore front of her processor.

"What has you tense?" Swoop asked having felt the tension grow some in her frame. Like slag was she going to let the mech know about that. Think, think! "It's nothing, Swoop." The mech glanced to her but let it be. "You know how I was born?"

Swoop once again glance to the femme a little bit of confusion coming to his faceplates. "Almost everybot knows that since the rebuilding of Cybertron. Shockwave was the bot to help bring the predacon back from his cloning process, though because of the battle with Unicron there are still very few of your brethren. Why do you ask?"

Athena was quiet for a bit thinking. "Unlike the others, even Predaking, my sisters and I were not cloned here on Cybertron. Our creation happened on Earth during the war."

"So that makes you an Earthen?" Swoop asked leaning around her to give her a grin to which she gave a chuckle. "No, it just means Earth holds a place in my spark." Athena replied as Swoop moved to the left side of her to work the armor there. Glancing at her he wondered if he should ask, this was the second or third time he's heard about her sisters. "You said sisters, though I only know of Paradox being your sister."

She looked to the floor, her memories of the twins were not much and that was something she truly wish she could have more of. "I had three sisters all together. Two were split sparked and the smallest of us four. Just like Paradox's helps to be my armor for my back side, when in beast form, the twins were my wing guards. The twins were the most curious of us and were very much like what humans call fairies. Playful yet bothersome at times. I do not have much to remember them by, only a handful since our creation to their death."

Swoop remained quiet, letting the femme speak when she could. Athena tried to speak but failed several times before turning to the mech. "Do you want to know the reason why I loath Starscream like I do?" He held her optics, trying to gauge the outcome of learning something that not many knew, if that. He was curious so he nodded letting her turn back to look forward and him back to working on her armor.

She stopped him before he could continue and began to pull of parts of her armor making the mech try to stop her. What the slag what this femme trying to do?! "Swoop, stop. I'm just showing you something before I continue." she scolded pushing his servos away to pull off her larger thigh armor to show him the bit of protoform beneath. To say the mech was surprised, where smooth soft metal skin should have looked like, was scars of burns. Putting the armor back on she moved to unclick a patch of her metal feathers to show more of the scaring burns and some slight dents to her protoframe.

"What happened?" Swoop asked barely above a whisper not able to tear his optics from the burns even as she reattach them.

"Starscream. He was ordered to make sure Predaking did not know I had survived the bombing of our still growing kin. So Starscream made sure I was chained. I made sure to fight every time the mech came to visit me until every inch of my frame was held down because he was a fool to think I would not use my wings while in beast form to hurt him. He would use me as his own outlet when Megatron fragged him off."

"What made it worse was when I first woke up to find myself chained, I was bare to any who wanted a look. I had little protection to the electrocution and beatings he would dish out. That is why most of my protoframe now sports those burns. I only have small dents now since most of them had been removed by Ratchet." By now Swoop had moved to the front of her armor. "He didn't do anything else?" Swoop asked softly.

"To him I was a beast, so why would he lower himself to frag one?" she answered. "No, he didn't, but that didn't mean others could have. I'm glad that I wasn't there that long for some desperate mech to try."

It was silent after that. Swoop not knowing what else to say so continued to wax her armor seeing her optics look unseen at the floor. The mech actually jerked when he heard her voice again. Thought it held a tone of sparkbreak. "It became worse when Starscream strutted into the cell that held me, carrying one of the twins in his servo. He wanted to use her to show me that I was just a beast that needed a master and that master was to be him. I watched him helplessly pull her arms apart from her frame. Her keening wail killing me because I could do nothing to stop him." her voice broke at the end making it hard for her to make the sounds she needed.

"She was so innocent and to have that happen to her by a mech that could care less of the damage it could cause as long as the desired outcome came to be. Her pain…I could feel it burn in the bond we shared, but I couldn't imagine what her twin felt." Swoop sat in stunned silence on her right side as she fought to continue. "He didn't stop there…no…he kneeled close to me making sure she was all I could see as he forced his own claws into the spark chamber. He killed her in cold energon all to make me see he was master."

The mech wanted to show her he was there to comfort her and so he gripped her servo in his with a squeeze. Seconds later pink droplets fell making the mech surprised to find her fighting to cry. Leaning towards her, the wax having been forgotten, and gentle laid his helm against the side of hers. "It's okay to cry when the pain becomes too much." he told her softly using his other servo to rub away the tears with his thumb. She shook her helm at that not want to do just that.

"Their names were Lapis and Wisp. Lapis was learning to be a demolition expert while Wisp was learning to be a medic under the mentorship of Ratchet when Starscream did that to her. Lapis had found me during the last battle between Autobots and Decepticons and helped me get free. I should have known that leaving her was the wrong thing to do, but she insisted she stay by her sister's frame. I went out in search for the mech wanting to feel his energon leak out on my servos as I took my time to kill him, but that was not to be." Swoop pulled her into his chassis, encircling her in his arms then light stroked her left wings to help sooth her. His spark ached at what she had to witness.

"What happened to Lapis?"

Athena chocked on her words trying to get them out trying to stop the urge from her spark to sob like a sparkling. She held on this long why should she lose now in front of Swoop. "I do not know how she had tracked me down, but she did. While Shockwave maintained his aim to draw me back, Starscream took aim, sending a rocket to blow me up. Lapis was the one to tackle the rocket before it could detonate on me. With her being a spilt spark twin we all knew it was only a matter of time before the Well beckoned her and she choose to save me before going."

Swoop gentle pulled her away to look into her green optics, his own holding sadness at seeing just how painful it was for her to tell him this. Unshed tear had pooled but she stubbornly held them at bay. "I can tell this is a hard subject for you, but you need to let it out. It's not healthy to keep this pain in like you are." her faceplate crinkled at she fought but it would seem it was a losing battle as the dam broke and she began to cry in earnest. Swoop drew her into his chassis once more letting her grip onto him for a lifeline.

Paradox sat in the shadows watching still stunned by what she overheard. Never in the years since their death did Athena tell her what had happened to Wisp. At least they knew what had happened with Lapis but Wisp had remained a mystery to them all. Now she understood why Athena never let her know what had happened to Wisp. Finials twitched at the silence that bleed into room forcing her out of her thought process showing her time had sped past her and glance to the two bot sitting on the floor.

With slow, careful steps she made her way into the mechs view. "She's in recharge now." Swoop informed her.

"She has never cried before. This is the first time I've seen her do that." Paradox stated solemnly to the mech. "Be honored that she told you this, Swoop, for she's never told me what had happened to Wisp. We knew what had happened to Lapis but she stayed lip locked about Wisp."

Swoop's optics widen at that announcement. "You mean I'm the first bot she's told this too?" Paradox nodded. "She must trust you a lot, mech, to tell you this. How you gain such trust I would like to know, but knowing her she wont let us know." she studied the mech, watching as he continued to administer the same soothing strokes as he did before. Paradox vent softly looking at the mech with softer optics. "You are a good mech, Swoop. I may not like you much but im not blind. You make her happy and I only want my sister to be happy. Everyone can see that when the two of you are near each other."

Swoop couldn't tell if the feline was approving of his courtship to Athena or not. "Does this mean im allowed?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, but know this, if anything happens to her you'll wish to Primus for a quick death." Paradox stated with a half-sparked growl. Huh, it seems even she was starting to warm up to the mech. "You may want to finish up on the work you were doing before putting her on her bed." Swoop nodded glancing to the cloth that had been forgotten. The feline made her way over to her sister, nuzzling her some on the shoulder. "Don't let her know I overheard. She does not need to know I know now."

"I promise Paradox." she nodded and turned to leave for her room but was stopped by the dinobot. "Have you met my brothers?" the feline could only chuckle. "You mean those other dinobot lughelms? No, I havent. Heard of them, but never meet them."

"Well, if you're going to be my possible sister in time, you should meet them." the feline froze as it dawned on her the truth of what he just stated. If Athena did agree to be courted by Swoop that would make the mech her brother later in time. "Dear Primus, I hadn't thought of that…"

* * *

 **I really dont know if i like the way this chapter came out. This is actually the second draft of this chapter and I still dont know if i like it. For once i have a chapter from this story that i just cant feel like i did it justice. argh...I guess this chapter will just be one of those that will always battle with the writer.**

 **The Whispering Sage - Thank you! I had some much fun writing it. any time i read a book that had something like that happen i too laugh but then feel so bad because of the type of freaking dream it was.**

 **CoffeeshopsAndCookies - YAY! So glad you are enjoying this! makes my day!**

 **R &R**


	14. Brother's Demand

_::Comm Link::_

 **Predacon Talking**

 **Okay, now I don't know if Swoop would be considered the youngest of the five, but in this story he is. Gosh, just think, Swoop is the youngest with four older brothers…I feel for the mech.**

 **Also…I have no clue why Grimlock speaks in 3** **rd** **person…honest. I tried to do it normal wise but it just didn't fragging feel right. I think I have lost it! Out of all of the DINOBOTS Grimlock still speaks in 3** **rd** **. Im horrible!**

* * *

Grimlock stood, arms crossed, as he watched Swoop move around the others. The mech had been acting weird for a good while, but it was only just this last two weeks time that the dinobot leader could see something more. It was getting on his nerves so much that Grimlock was going to get to the bottom of it.

Stepping in front of the bot, stopping Swoop from leaving with an arm out to push the youngest gentle back a few inches. Swoop glanced to his leader with the look of confusion and question to the action. "Grimlock knows something is up with you, Swoop."

That gained the other three mechs in the room to look towards their leader. Swoop took a step back shaking his helm, trying to figure out what Grimlock was meaning. "Nothings going on Grimlock. Im just meeting up with Bumblebee, you know this."

Grimlock narrowed his optics. "You haven't been around your brothers much. Grimlock wants to know where you are always off to." Swoop let a look of 'oh' clear on his faceplates. So they have been noticing that he hasn't been around much. How would his brothers take to the news that he was trying to court a femme now? Even if said femme still didnt know. Swoop was trying to find a good time to get that done, but so far, he still hasn't found the right time.

Snarl stopped besides Swoop. "Yeah, where do you keep disappearing to for so long?"

"You've been late quite a few times just this last month alone for training." Sludge stated from his seat on the couch, his upper frame half turned.

Swoop looked to each of his brothers a grimace appearing on his faceplates trying to get the words out. "Uh…"

"Come on Swoop, spill it." Snarl said nudging Swoop with his elbow as another of his brothers call from behind him. "Yeah, Swoop, spill the details!" Swoop tried once more to speak only to groan, putting a servo to his faceplates as four voices blurred together trying to get the mech to talk. "IVE BEEN SEEING A FEMME OKAY!" Silence settled over the five from Swoop's outburst. To say the brothers were surprised was an understatement. Swoop, the youngest of the five, was seeking a femme. How the frag did he even find one? Grimlock growled, was this femme even good enough for Swoop?

"Grimlock wants to meet her." Dread filled Swoop at those words that his leader, the eldest of them, utter.

"Uh, now is not really a good time, Grim." Swoop tried to say. Hint tried.

"Grimlock wants to see this femme now. Take Grimlock to her." he ordered not backing down. "Is this femme good enough for dinobot Swoop? Grimlock say no until Grimlock and brothers see femme." Swoop vented hanging his helm knowing this was going to turn out not so great. "Then we see if femme right for Swoop."

He knew Athena's temper well, having spent nearly nine months around the femme. Then to add his brother's temper into the mix was surely not going to turn good. Well, they would have to meet at some point and sooner was probably the better choice. It hadn't been that hard to keep his brothers from knowing since Swoop would go out for long flights. Well, until now that was. _::Hey, uh, Athena, you at chance, um, busy?::_ He asked pinging her. Swoop would have to apologies to the yellow mech for having to basically ditch him.

 _::No, why? Wait, why do you sound so hesitant?::_ she answered after a few seconds.

 _::Well, my brothers want to meet you.::_

Their was a pregnant pause at that. _::Okay…why is that such a bad thing, Swoop? I've been wanting to meet them for ages now. From what you've told me about them they sound approachable, at best.::_

Swoop glanced to see his brothers waiting, a scowl appearing on Grimlock's faceplates. _::Then I guess you'll get to meet them. They want to meet you, they've found out it's been you I've been hanging around.::_ He heard Athena chuckle. _::Bring them over, Swoop. It's about time I finally get to meet them. I'll be by the lake we like to fly over, that way, if they break something it wont be my home.::_ the mech would have chuckled at that if he wasnt feeling the pressure of his brothers.

When she ended the link Swoop vented before looking at Grimlock. "She wants to meet you all as well." Grimlock gave a firm nod of his helm and turned to leave only to be stopped by Swoop. "Um, just don't let her know that I'm wanting to court her. She doesn't know yet."

Sludge snort as if it was a poorly made joke, but when he saw Swoop was serious, he was dumbfounded. "Slaggit, Swoop, how long have you been seeing this femme?"

"Almost a year." He answered looking to the floor.

"You're hopeless, brother." Slag stated shaking his helm at the youngest brother. He moved to drape an arm around the mech's shoulders. "Do you need help to swoon this femme?" Swoop shot his brother an irritated look shrugging the arm off. "No, I do not. I have been perfectly fine without any of your, oh so, helpful advice."

"Says the one that hasn't yet asked the femme after a year's time." Snarl replied with a smirk at Swoop as he followed after Grimlock, the five leaving the room. "So, tell us about the femme, what's her name?"

"Does she have a sister?" Slag asked next.

"Is she a flier like you or a grounder?" Sludge added.

"Does she know how to fight?" Slag.

"What's her occupation?" Sludge

"I bet she could take you on Slag, even a glitch mouse could take you." Snarl stated grinning at said brother. Slag scowled at that and punch him in retaliation. "Glitch-head! I can take anything dished out to me. Fragging scrapheap!" Snarl only laughed in his retort. Swoop groaned only imagining what could happen with this meeting.

"So, you going to tell us about the femme? Would be nice to know something about the bot we're meeting." Sludge stated glancing to the youngest with an optic ridge up.

"Her name is Athena, she's in the Elite Guardsmen, and yes, she has a sister." Swoop answer some the of the questioned that had been asked. "She is a flier and before you ask, no, her sister is off limits." A faint 'frag' could be heard by one of his brothers, which one it came from, he did know. Primus, help him make it through this meeting and make it swift with no problems.

* * *

Athena was excited. She was finally meeting Swoop's brothers after having been told about them some time ago. It was a good thing she had the day off for this sudden thrust of plans. She wish Paradox could have come with but the feline had landed a job as an archivist at the Hall of Records and was needing to read up on some things for her job.

Flying over the lake she could make out five figures, one very familiar that had her spark soaring as she landed near him. Swoop nervously glanced between his brothers to the femme that had landed. Grimlock growled, Snarl and Sludge openly let their jaws drop, and Slag gave Swoop a glare.

"So, you're the femme Swoop told Grimlock about." the eldest of the five finally stated turning to the flier. "Swoop didn't say femme was a predacon."

Swoop grimaced, he should have known Grimlock wouldn't like that tidbit of lost facts. "She's good, I swear on Primus! Just give her a chance."

Athena didn't know what to think but she did move to get closer to Swoop. It also didn't help that with these mechs around, she actually felt smaller next to them. Grimlock stood the tallest, nearly a helm and a half over Swoop and if Predaking was here, the dinobot would have stood over even him. She now knew what her friends felt like when standing next to her since she towered over them.

Swoop turned some to her giving her a reassuring smile. "This is Athena, Athena these are my brothers, Grimlock, Snarl, Slag, and Sludge."

"Hi." She greeted giving a slight wave towards them. Grimlock stalked up to the femme, arms crossed, to stare her down. Her feather crown lay flat to her helm as she looked up, with Swoop she didn't have to look up that high, but this mech she had to. "You femme fight Grimlock."

"Are you sure, Grim?" Snarl asked not hiding the smirk on his faceplates. "You don't want to beat up a pretty femme like her, do you?"

"Grimlock has to see if femme is good for Swoop. Femme fight Grimlock." Athena shoot Swoop a look of 'What the frag, help me out.' before turning back to the mech, feeling the dormant protocols starting up. Oh, this was not turning out to be good.

"Are you challenging me?" she asked, voice going several tones lower as her optics narrowed. Her thoughts going back to the mech that had challenged her before. By now, Swoop was starting to panic, he knew what that entitled to the femme since it was part of her kin's programming. If Grimlock didn't back down now, her programming would kick in and take the challenge as a fight for mating rights.

"Grim! You cant challenge her!" Grimlock scowled at the youngest as Swoop continued to stop his brother. "You don't know what that could do, just please, back off."

"Grimlock never backs down, Grimlock needs to see if femme is good enough."

Athena snarled, servos fisting trying to override the program protocols. So far, she would be good as long as certain words were uttered near her. That didn't stop the protocols from coming to surface like an irritation. Swoop glanced to the femme with a frown, he needed to do something to take everyone's focus away from a potential fight.

"What's so bad about that Swoop, Grim just wants to see how well the femme holds up." Snarl stated as if adding his opinion would help matters along. Grimlock vented, still staring the femme down. It was then both Athena and Swoop could hear the final words starting to be spoken. To them, it almost felt like time had slowed some.

Both panicked, one in the horror of what could happen if she lost, the other frantically trying to think of how to stop it from being spoken for the predacon's sake. The words left his lips before he could stop himself causing his brothers and Athena to drill their optics into him. Four sets looked to him in confusion at his choice of words and one set looked at Swoop in horror, optics wide.

"I, Swoop, challenge Athena to a battle of mating rights!" His servo slammed over his mouth, oh dear Primus, what did he just do!

* * *

 **Well, there you have it folks!**

 **The Whispering Sage - Ahh, thank you! Though, i dont think i will change my mind on that chapter, i still feel like i didnt really do much for it. Maybe because it was one of those chapters that are a turning point...**

 **CoffeeshopsAndCookies - Thank you! And now Swoop just got himself in a pickle.**

 **Also, for my readers i have a small preview of a story i have been working on. It will still be a while before i put it on. Let me know what you think of it.**

She was shocked. She was a turbofox. A FUCKING TURBOFOX! How? How did this happen? Oh, she's seen the shows and knew of the movies for Transformers, even like some of the characters, but to be a mechanical being was just, just. Honestly, she didn't know what to think seeing as their were no words to describe this. There were so many versions that she didn't even know which one she has been reborn into.

Wait…what was so wrong with her coloration?

"Well, we could sell her to the pits, let them train her for a fight." Notch suggested. Oh dear god no, not the Pits!

"She is a rather oddity of a turbofox. Her size just shows how big she'll get. The pits are always looking for unusual things, we could get a decent price by going that way." Boltgear stated thinking it over, NO! Please no! She would die within the first few minutes in the arena. "Eh, I don't know, the pits are more for vicious animals and a turbofox just isn't that vicious."

She knew she was panicking, but being able to understand what they were saying and knowing just what they were meaning by The Pits, she had to do something. Quick. Though, she found it weird that she could understand them when only having known English in her last life. She struggled to get her eyes to open, hoping that would gain their attention. There was no way in hell was she going to be reborn just to be killed in a short time. Fuck that.

"Hey, Boltgear, look!" Notch said waving a servo to the mech that had been turning to leave. "She's trying to online her optics."

"The turbofox shouldn't even be able to. Not for another few joors." Boltgear stated but did look closer to the turbofox that was trying. They were indeed opening, slowly, but as they were, its optics flickered with amber colored light from what he could see of the small opening slit. "Amber color. Another oddity. Primus sure did make you one peculiar turbofox." She heard the shifting of metal and could kind of see shapes but they were so blurry that it was hard to see one bot to the next.

"Make sure this batch starts training within the next two deca-cycles." Boltgear ordered turning to the mech next to him. "We should have another batch close to being sparked within the next orn or so."

 **R &R!**


	15. Lights Out

_::Comm Link::_

 **Predacon talking**

 **Sorry for the late update, Been dealing with plot bunnies attacking me and just now been able to shift through ideas to get a chapter for this story out. Also, I try my best with fight sense so bear with me…**

* * *

Paradox rushed, running towards her sister after feeling her panic. Whatever happened had cause Athena to panic that bad had the feline dropping everything to get to her sister's side. Having been told where she would be at the feline made a b-line to the area dodging bot or just plain running them over in her hast.

As minutes dragged by she finally reached the area only to have to skid to a stop as Athena slammed to the ground her fury raging out in beast mode. Pain ripping through the bond as was whatever was afflicting her with the close proximity. Without knowing what was going on, Paradox reacted to the pull that came from the larger femme and found herself latching onto Athena backside.

 _Twenty minutes before_

Athena could only look at Swoop in horror her voice strained trying to keep the program from fully taking over. "You know as well as I do, that this fight is an all out fight." Swoop frowned knowing this, but it was the only thing that he could have thought up to stop Grimlock for being the one to battle her. "I do."

"I get the feeling some things going to go down just now." Sludge stated as they all felt the change in the air around them.

"You're not only one, brother." Snarl replied.

Grimlock huffed. "Grimlock wants to know why Swoop challenge femme?" Swoop looked between the eldest to Athena, who was looking at Swoop with murder while gritting her dentas. "Well, if she were to lose the fight to you…how do I say this…you would have been her mate?"

"You don't sound so convinced Swoop." Slag muttered.

"Have you been around predacons? No, I have and I know more about what this challenge would have entitled." Swoop replied.

"Swoop, I'm at my limit." Athena stated her optics having never left the mech servos fisted and shaking. He turned to his brothers. "You might want to back up."

"Why-" Snarl asked but what cutting off when Athena charged Swoop an in almost feral roar. Swoop having just enough time to step-side out of her charge but was hit with a spinning kick to him helm. He flew a few feet away to collide with Sludge. The shifting of metal and gears were heard as Swoop quickly stood up to see Athena in beast mode.

Taking that as a clue, the mech shifted also and shot into the air with the femme following. Unlike Athena, Swoop had weapons at his disposal in this form and so with a twist then a dive he opened fire on her. The predacon gave a screech of pain as they hit her left wing causing her to fall and hit the ground hard. A roar of fury rang out as Swoop watched Paradox transform and latch onto the sister.

Just what Swoop needed, now he had to make sure that both sisters didn't get damaged too bad. He should really be thinking of how badly he would be after this, but now wasn't the time. With a plan in mind, Swoop dived straight for the wings knowing that if they were taken out she wouldn't be able to use them. Athena started to get up onto her pedes as Swoop shifted to bot mode to land right on top of her shoulders. The force of the hit sent Athena into the metal ground incasing her in the small dent and pain lacing up her wings. It temporarily had her unable to move from the volume of pain, but it gave Swoop all the time he needed, or he thought.

Tail spike stabbed into his left side causing him to grunt in pain and arch away from it. Then she used her tail to lift him up into the air to slam him just as he had done to her. Athena twisted her upper frame towards him struggling to move as her wings made every move painful. With a hiss she pounced onto the mech talons digging into his armor, denting it but not breaking through the thickness.

He did several punches in secession to her helm forcing Athena to the side to try and shake the ringing in her audials off letting the mech enough maneuver to wiggle out from under her. Grimlock having grown fed up, charged the femme forcing her to back up screeching out in fury for the interruption of the fight. She swiped at the mech as Swoop stood up, servo covering his left side shouting out for him to stop. Grimlock ignored his brother, took a hold of the predacon by the neck in one servo and with the other rained punches into her helm.

Athena trying to defend herself used her front pedes and wing digits to dig into his chassis tearing off pieces of armor but the large mech barely twitched. Soon under the assault, Athena fell under losing conscious after four more hits. Paradox detached from her sister as the feeling that had pulled her from before lessened.

"What the frag happened!?" she shouted looking to each of the new mechs, Swoop, then to Athena. Two of them leaking energon, battered looking.

"Well, I kinda challenged her to a fight." Swoop stated lowering his helm at the scoff Paradox gave.

"Then you better have been glad it was interrupted by him. As of right now, no one won, yet no one lost. Her focus was set to you and not on this brute, so him taking her out means she's still a free femme. Thank Primus." the feline stated optics narrowing at him before turning to the other mechs. "Don't just slagging stand there, help get her to a medic for Primus' sake!" That had all but Grimlock moving to pick up the femme, Swoop at the back keeping the flow of energon at a low rate.

"Grimlock wants to know what happened? Why femme attack Swoop so?" Paradox rolled her optics. "How about this, I'll tell you on the way." Grimlock gave her an unsure look but shrugged as the group made there way to the medical center. Swoop having commed First Aid, met the mech half way there.

"What did she do now?" he muttered quickly working to stop the leaking that came from some of the harder hit dents. "Was this your handy work, Swoop?"

"Well, all but the helm dents, that's Grimlock's work." he answered the medic who vented. "Will this femme ever learn? So, did you win?" he asked having been one of the few medic that visited the predacons on a daily basis for check ups.

"No, Grimlock was the one to take her out while she was focused on Swoop here." Paradox answered then Swoop went over what happened to lead it up to that point. "Ahhh, so you did it to keep Grimlock from winning that spot? I knew you liked her."

Paradox growled at that. "He may have done it to be honorable, but she still would have become his mate."

"So, what did all happen?" Slag asked.

"Yeah, we don't really understand." Sludge stated.

Paradox huffed out air. "Any time a mech challenges a femme like Swoop did, it is for the right to be her sparkmate. It does not mean that they bond right then and there but shows that said mech is good enough to best her. Well, if the mech can, if he cant then he loses any chance to try again. You did know that right?" she asked looking to Swoop.

"No, not that bit."

"See, then it was good that Grimlock did what he did. Since she was focused on you and you alone, she would not perceive those that interrupt challengers. It just means that the fight was put off till a later date that you will have to continue at some point. When that happens be prepared because you wont be able to be within her sight or it'll trigger the program again." Paradox stated. "So until Athena wants to get the fight over, you wont be able to be near her. It will be her choice." Swoop nodded understanding that.

First Aid finished working on Athena and move to close Swoops. "Grimlock and Snarl, take the femme to the medical building for further watching. Once I patch you up we'll head that way as well."

* * *

 **Okay this chapter has been worked on for a while and this is all I could get out of it. So, i dont really know what else to do about it.**

 **I want to thank nijha44 for the favorite and follow.**


	16. AN

**My dear readers, I must inform you that i have decided to discontinue this story. I will leave it as it is as i do not think i will be coming back to it. I have come to find the drive i have for this story has left me, there have been multiple times that i have tried to make another chapter but every time i do it does not go further than a couple of paragraphs for i scrap it once again to restart.**

 **I am sorry it has come to this. I do love my characters but the drive has left me.**


End file.
